Welcome to Breaker High
by SisterCSIs
Summary: The students on Breaker High have just arrived. Unknown to some, secrets will be revealed and their lives will cross over into San FranciscoCharmed, Las VegasCSI, MiamiCSI, New YorkCSI and ScotlandHarry Potter.
1. Welcome to Breaker High

AN: I know that Ms. Mitchell's name is Ana, but I am changing it to Susannah.

Chapter 1:Welcome to Breaker High!

Captain Edward Ballard was speaking to his co-captain, Tony, when they were distracted by new students coming on board. They watched for a few minutes and were about to leave when they heard someone that sounded like they were surprised. They stopped in surprise when they watched a younger teenager rush up to one of the staff with a gleeful expression on her face.

**Susannah's POV**

She was walking around the ship while looking around at the students. She was glad that she had made the decision to quit her old job because she had always wanted to work more often with teenagers. She knew that she needed to meet with the captain as Tony had hired her, but she figured that she would have plenty of time. She heard a voice shout her name and she spun around. Her jaw dropped as she spotted Danielle Oliver running up to greet her. Danielle stopped a few steps before they bumped into each other. Susannah smiled upon seeing Danielle up close for the first time in 16 years.

To everyone else it would be strange that they had known each other 16 years ago because Danielle was actually only 12 years old. Susannah knew that it would come as a surprise that Danielle was actually a witch and was able to exist before she had even been born. Danielle had been involved in everything that Susannah had gone through when she herself was 16, but she certainly didn't know everything about Susannah's life and it could be a long time before she did.

**End POV**

"Danielle, it has been a long time, hasn't it?" Susannah asked.

Dani smiled, "Yes it has. Why have you not written to me in all of these years?"

Susannah smiled, "I was busy and besides, you were to busy growing up. What are you doing here on the ship?"

Danielle laughed, "My parents thought that I should skip a few grades while traveling to different cities at the same time. I will be taking classes with the 16 year olds."

While they were talking Edward had to keep his jaw from dropping in surprise. He asked, while trying to sound casual, "Tony, who are those two people?"

Tony answered, "The woman would be one of the teachers, a Ms. Susannah Mitchell. The girl is a student by the name of Danielle Oliver."

Before Edward could say anything in response Tony walked up to Dani and Ms. Mitchell while they were talking and he motioned for Edward to come over. Edward followed and Tony said, "Ms. Mitchell, Ms. Oliver, this is Captain Edward Ballard."

When he introduced the females to Edward he noticed that their faces drained of colour as soon as they saw him. As he looked back and forth between the three of them, he wondered why but instinctively he knew that it was none of his business. He kept an eye on them and also noticed that they were a little too polite for just having been introduced.

Before any of the three could say anything they turned at the sound of bags dropping and Susannah nearly gasped at seeing one of the students that looked remarkably like Edward, even if he didn't seem like he wanted to be there.

Dani nearly cried out in surprise at the sight of the new student and knew in her heart that the near future would not be as calm as she had originally hoping for. Tony asked the student what his name was. The student looked as though he wouldn't be answering when Edward said, "This is my son, Max."

Danielle quickly looked at the boy, than turned to look at both Edward and Susannah. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion when he saw that Susannah had somehow managed to force a smile onto her face, which was odd because she had never been able to do that before. She then turned her attention onto Edward and noticed that he was careful when he introduced Susannah, Tony and herself to his son. Danielle realized what was going to happen and she started to turn away sadly. After gracing Edward with a fierce glare, she grabbed Susannah's arm and they walked off.

Tony started to go after them but he was stopped by the rest of the students that just arrived. Max looked towards where the two of them walked off and asked, "What was that all about?"

Edward answered, "I don't know. I do hope that you won't have anything to do with them very much."

Max looked at his father curiously before he turned away to watch the other students. He thought that it was strange that his father didn't like the two of them, but he knew enough to actually not ask any questions. He watched as a blonde girl walked on board and smiled softly. Apparently she had already made a friend because he could hear her mention that she might be able to find her birth parents now. He shook his head and was grateful that he already knew all he needed to about his parents, even if he didn't always get along with his father.

As Danielle and Susannah turned the corner Dani quickly asked, "Where is your room, Susannah? It is definite now that we will have to talk about things."

Susannah snorted, "Things? This is more than just a _thing, _you know that Danielle."

Danielle smiled gently, "How are you going to handle this exactly? I mean, what are you and Edward going to do about this now? What are you supposed to say to Max?"

Susannah smiled sadly, "At this point in time, I honestly don't know the answer to all of your questions."

Danielle sighed, "Well, we can't really do anything about the past, can we? I suppose that we just have to let things happen on its own and deal with as it arrives." Susannah looked over at her younger friend and smiled as she noticed that Dani had laid down on the bed like she always had when they were talking about the important things in life.

Dani looked at her as Susannah whispered, "Well, some things certainly never change." Danielle realized what she had done and they were soon both laughing even though Danielle could tell that Susannah was still worried about what would end up happening in the future. Unknown to the both of them the future was going to become even stranger than it already was.

They left Susannah's room and walked to the main part of the ship. They stood unnoticed and they watched as different students introduced themselves to the others. Susannah and Danielle shared a knowing look as Max and 7 other students introduced themselves. They both had a feeling that the seven of them would become the closest of friends, and even a family that they would have while they were on board. Susannah smiled, she knew that Danielle would also become one of their group.

They walked closer and introduced themselves to the students, than Susannah turned and left the teenagers to themselves so that they could get to know each other. Danielle watched her go and she knew that everything in their lives would be changing drastically once again.

It was later in the afternoon when all the staff and students were gathered together. They knew that they would have to get to know each other as they would be spending most of their time together when they were on board. The staff had already been introduced to the students but they were waiting for Edward to tell them where they were going. Susannah looked over at Danielle and frowned as she noticed that Dani looked to be worried about something that no one else knew just yet.

Unknown to anyone, Edward was watching both Danielle and Susannah. He mentally shook his head in order to stop from remembering the past, as this wasn't the right time to be thinking about these things. He knew that all three of them had made their own choices and instinctively he knew that they would be having to deal with the consequences, even if they wanted to ignore what would be happening as the result of their pasts.


	2. San Francisco

AN: Danielle refers to Susannah and Edward by their names. The other students refer to them as Captain Ballard and Ms. Mitchell. Can any readers suggest a name for the main students when I write them as a group?

Chapter 2: San Francisco

A few weeks had passed and everyone seemed to be getting along, well, everyone except for Captain Ballard and Ms. Mitchell. All of the students felt sorry for Danielle who always ended up in the middle of the two adults arguments. What Max, Cassidy, Jimmy, Alex, Sean, Tamara, Ashley and Denise were noticing was that Danielle always seemed to be on Ms. Mitchell's side though. They thought that it was weird but they quickly learned to not ask questions as none of the three would answer. They also seemed to notice that their captain and their teacher would always curse the others name several times a day.

That was why it was a surprise to the group when they found their teacher and Danielle arguing. They looked at each other quickly and went to back away but before they could leave Danielle slammed the doors shut with telekinesis. They all flinched and quickly sat down while the two women yelled at each other.

Susannah yelled at her younger friend, "**Danielle, why will you not tell me where you go when you aren't here? It's not as if I don't know anything about you**."

Danielle argued, "**You haven't known me for the past 16 years. People change over time. I've changed over time. Aside from knowing me, you know absolutely nothing about magic**!"

The students were all nervous as they saw the fierce and hurt look that came into Ms. Mitchell's eyes. They watched as she tried to speak gently, "You are right about one thing Danielle, people change. So why do you assume that I know nothing about magic? I could have been one of the people that had changed over the years for all you know."

Max looked up at the door and saw his father standing there and he didn't look to happy. Both Susannah and Danielle looked up to see Edward walk into the room. The students flinched when Captain Ballard started to argue with Ms. Mitchell. As the two adults were arguing Danielle drifted off in her own memories.

_**Flashback:**_

Danielle had been walking to the Potions classroom with Ron, Hermione and Harry. She shook her head as she argued with Harry that Susannah couldn't know about her life their at Hogwarts or even in San Francisco. She seethed as she spoke, "She knows nothing about magic, aside from what she had learned when she knew me."

Harry struggled to get her to understand, "Danielle, if you can keep a secret life from her, why can't she do the same?"

Danielle snorted, "Susannah is not the type of person to keep secrets. Remember, I'm the one that has known her for 16 years?"

Harry shrugged, "No, you haven't known her for 16 years. You just knew her 16 years ago. After all people do change, just look at Edward."

By this time they had reached the classroom where the Slytherins were waiting. The smarter ones that had overheard them nodded at what he said. Malfoy said, "To be honest, it pains me to say this, but I do have to agree with Potter. She could have changed, besides how do you know that she didn't have her own secrets when you knew her?"

_**End Flashback**_

She asked, "What have you been keeping from me Susannah? If you know more about magic than why won't you tell me?"

Edward looked as if he would bite her head off when a quiet voice responded, "I made a promise to my friends. My friends are also those that I consider to be my family. You have to understand that you don't know orunderstand my family."

Danielle looked at her friend, "Then why don't you tell me? I know enough to know that you never got along with your mother, but what else do I need to know?" As soon as she had mentioned Susannah's mother she knew that it had been a bad idea.

Susannah looked at her, "Do NOT refer to her as my mother. Her name is Sonia, other than that she is nothing more than an enemy to me."

Danielle looked at Edward as they stared at Susannah in surprise. Before they could say anything Cassidy asked, "Why don't you like Sonia very much? What did she do to you that was so bad?"

Susannah looked at her with sad eyes, "I found out when I was 24 that she had killed my father when I was 10." She drifted off and looked at both Danielle and Edward and they came to the conclusion that there was something more to the story.

Max had also noticed the same thing, "What else did she do to you? There seems to be something else that you haven't told Danielle."

Susannah smiled, "I was 16 when I had become pregnant. Everything was great until she found out. What people didn't know about Sonia was that when she made threats, she followed through on them. That is why I gave up my children for adoption when they were born."

Danielle swallowed, "Are you saying that she threatened…"

Her friend nodded, "Yes, she threatened to kill my children if I didn't give them up for adoption. I figured that I would at least have a 50 percent chance of finding them if they were alive, so I gave them up instead of keeping them and getting them killed."

Max was watching his father and he was very confused. Why would his father's face drain of all colour when he heard that? He knew that Ms. Mitchell's story was not a good one, but it still didn't explain all of the arguments.

Danielle sighed, "That still doesn't explain why you seem to think that you know of magic. Of what using magic entails."

Susannah looked annoyed, "You know what, it doesn't really matter at this time, okay? By the way where are we going to be next?"

Edward nearly scowled at her, "That was what I came to find out. It is Danielle's turn to choose where we go."

Dani brightened, "I was thinking that we could go to San Francisco. It is a nice city, plus with Alcatraz and the history of the city, it would be a good place to be." Susannah and Edward looked at each other and slowly they both nodded in her direction. She continued, "As long as all of you behave, I am sure that we could go to P3 one night while we are in town." She said this as she was looking at her friends and they all nodded in excitement. They couldn't wait to go to Danielle's favourite club.

The next day they were waiting for the boat to dock. Danielle smiled in amusement as she watched her friends' expressions as they saw the Golden Gate Bridge as well as all of the buildings that they could see from where they were standing. She turned to look at Susannah and her eyes narrowed in confusion as she noticed that her friend had a nervous expression on her face. She sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get anything out of her old friend.

Max and Cassidy were also watching their teacher. Before Danielle could notice that they were looking at Ms. Mitchell they turned around after giving each other a confused look. As soon as the ship had docked and it was safe to get off they did. They waited for Dani to join them so that she could show them around the city. The group smiled at their friend as they noticed that she finally seemed to have relaxed. After hearing Ms. Mitchell's explanation they had noticed that Danielle had withdrawn into herself, so they were glad that she was happy again.

Danielle was thrilled that she would have a chance to give her friends a tour of one of her favourite cities. She walked up to the police station and they followed her inside. They looked confused when she walked up to one of the cops and sat on his desk while waiting for him to notice her. They noted the fact that his immediate response died as soon as he saw who was on his desk.

Danielle grinned, "Hey Darryl! These are my friends from Breaker High."

One by one she introduced them and he nodded at them all. He smiled, "Hey yourself Dani, how have you been doing?"

Her friends watched them talk about things that didn't really matter. What did get their attention was when she asked him, "Do you think that the sisters would mind if I brought my friends by the manor?"

He looked at them, "No, I don't think that they would mind. I will call to let them know that you will be coming around."

She hugged him as she thanked him and than walked out as confidently as she had when she had walked in. Again, her friends followed her and by the time they got to the manor they were exhausted. Cassidy asked, "Danielle, could we take a bus or something the next time you want to go somewhere that isn't exactly close by?" Dani turned around and smirked at her friend before she motioned for the others to follow her up the steps and into the house.

She stood in the front hall and yelled, "Guys, I'm home!"

Laughter came from the kitchen as Piper Halliwell yelled back, "I didn't know that this was your house, Danielle?"

The Halliwell sisters and Leo all came out into the front hall and immediately took a look at their newest visitors. Piper said, "You must be Danielle's friends from Breaker High. She speaks of you a lot of time. By the way Danielle, thanks for stopping by the station first, since Darryl called once you left to let us know that you were coming."

Danielle smiled at her friends and gave each of them a quick hug before introducing her friends to them. She said, "I was hoping that they could come with us to P3 sometime while we are in town. They already promised to behave, but if they don't than they will be the ones that will have to get in the middle of one of Susannah and Edward's arguments. Since they argue everyday, I think that my friends will have to deal with it on their own for a week if they choose not to behave."

All of the Halliwell family laughed along with Danielle as soon as Dani's friends shook their heads and started to convince all of them that they would behave. Piper agreed with the request and than stopped, "Oh, I'm sorry. We haven't introduced ourselves to you, yet. I'm Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, these are my two sisters Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. This is my husband Leo Wyatt." As she said each of their names she pointed to each of them in turn.

Leo asked, "Do you have to go back to the ship to get changed? If you do, we can go with you and wait because we were planning on going to P3 tonight."

Danielle looked at her friends, "No. We're ready to go to the club. To be honest, the sooner we get there the better we'll all feel." She smiled sadly and the Halliwells knew enough not to ask what was wrong. They knew that she would tell them everything when the time was right. They walked out the door and after Piper locked the door Leo orbed the students to the club while the sisters and Danielle drove there.

Leo and the others were waiting in the employees parking lot when the other women showed up. Piper let all of them in through the back entrance which was used for the employees and they went down the stairs. They settled around one of the tables when Darryl and his wife, Sheila, came up. They were about to start talking about the past when Danielle gasped in shock. The others looked up to where her eyes were trained on and all of the students nearly fell out of their seats as they recognized the woman that was coming down the stairs.

The Halliwell women, Leo and their friends also turned to look up at the stairs. They didn't see anything that would be that important but Paige asked, "What's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost. Is there someone in here that you recognize?"

Danielle could only nod dumbly as she stared in surprise at the stairs while her friends were all looking at each other in confusion. The same thought was going through each of their minds: Was that really their teacher that had justwalked in?


	3. What is the Truth?

AN: If there are any readers out there I wouldn't mind if you would start to review this story. I like to know what the readers think and what they think should happen.

Thoughts will be italicized.

Chapter 3: What Is the Truth?

Danielle and her friends watched as Ms. Mitchell walked down the stairs. Danielle's jaw nearly dropped as she saw that Susannah was wearing a very low cut blouse with tight and low cut jeans. Danielle was pleased that Susannah actually had the sense to wear a spaghetti strap shirt under the blouse as the blouse was justa little see-through. Darryl and Sheila looked up as well, but they were able to hide their smiles at seeing Susannah again.

Danielle stood up to motion Susannah over to their table but she stopped as she saw her friend greet a couple of other women. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed that an older man had walked up behind Susannah and pulled her back against him. She gave a cry of surprise when Susannah saw the man and hugged him as if they had known each other for several years, but hadn't seen each other recently. The rest of the group also looked in shock as they saw what had just happened.

"I have half a mind that I should go over there and demand some answers after dragging her over here," Danielle muttered while watching the man leave for a couple minutes to go get some drinks before returning.

The group was surprised to notice that Susannah had looked over at their table and said something to her companions. The students all looked away as Ms. Mitchell came walking up with her acquaintances behind her. Danielle, Piper and Phoebe gasped in surprise as they saw who the man had been. "SAM?"

Paige looked at her sisters in confusion, "Who's Sam? Aside from this guy, that is."

Leo sighed, "This is Sam Wilder. He was Patty's whitelighter, which means that he would be your father."

She turned to stare at the man who smiled gently, "At least you know some parts of the Halliwell lives, and their secrets." As he said this, adding the last as an afterthought, Susannah snorted in amusement as he pulled her onto his lab and she rested her head on his shoulder. The Halliwells all stared at the two of them before any of the group started to yell out different questions.

Susannah started to snicker which turned into a full out laugh which got all of them to shut their mouths. Danielle glared at her friend before asking, "What is so funny?"

Susannah's eyes glittered, "All of you, that's what. If you want your answers so much, than why don't we go to the Halliwell manor and we can discuss this in private?"

Danielle nearly glared at her friend before she sighed in despair and agreed. As one, all of them stood up and they quickly walked out of the employees exit so that they would be able to leave sooner. With the cars of the newcomers they were able to split up into groups and drive to the manor more quickly. One by one they headed into the living room as soon as Piper unlocked the door.

Danielle immediately asked, "Okay, so who are the newcomers?"

Darryl said, "These are my coworkers, Chastity Howard and Samantha Sessions. Samantha is a homicide detective while Chastity is a cop and my partner."

Danielle nodded in the direction of the two women and received a nod in response. Each of them was introduced to the others and she turned to Susannah, "How do you know the people in San Francisco? And Sam, for that matter?"

Susannah groaned while her friends had to struggle to not laugh. She glared at them until they became quiet and said, "That answer would involve my old job, so if you don't mind, I'm not going to start talking about it."

Danielle scowled, "Yes, actually I do mind. If you have to tell me about your old job, than do so. Don't just ignore the past."

Chastity and Samantha looked over at their friend and they tried to keep from smiling in amusement at her unfortunate expense. Susannah sighed, "I've told you about Sonia, okay? This does have a lot to do with her as she is one of the major players in my life." Everyone sat up straighter and paid attention as they wanted to know more about her life and how she had gotten to where she was at that point in her life.

She looked as if she were actually remembering things that had happened as she started to explain things. She said, "I told almost all of you that Sonia had threatened to kill my children if I didn't give them up for adoption. I had neglected to mention that I had a son and a daughter and the fact that my ex-boyfriend had kept our son. I guess he assumed that I didn't want to take the responsibility of caring for children when I was 16. He moved away, but I still had my friends to hang around. A week before I turned 17, a team and their coaches came to town. They offered me a job with them, but at first I didn't think that I should go."

Ashley asked, "What made you decide to go with them?"

Susannah smiled, "Sonia was well known by my friends, their parents, the authorities and the principal of my high school. They didn't like her and they certainly did not trust her. All of them told me that I should go with the coaches because if I stayed than I would have ended up dead. So, I chose to leave and we left Salem the day I turned 17."

Max looked at her strangely, "What state was Salem in?"

Danielle answered, "Massachusetts, why?"

He said, "No reason. It is just odd that you and my dad would have lived in the same city, around the same time."

Susannah grinned, "Small coincidence, I suppose. I went to Salem High, so I doubt that I would have known him."

Max disagreed, "Well he also went to Salem High, so you probably knew him before. Why else would the two of you argue all the time?"

Susannah turned pale and muttered, "The two of us are very different. Aside from that, I do get along with him fairly well."

Max didn't believe her but he let the matter drop for now. Cassidy asked, "How did you meet your friends? What you had previous told us didn't fully explain that part."

Susannah grinned, "I had been working as a coach and as a teacher for 3 years with Richard Winslow and his son, John. We had actually come to San Francisco for a competition and while we were here we met Chastity. A month later, she went to college and we went with her. We met Samantha because the two of them were roommates for the year."

Danielle had been gaping at her, "Why have you not been telling me about any of this? For that matter, what were you coaching and how long did you stay with them?"

Susannah smiled, "One, this didn't need to be known yet. Two, I was coaching gymnastics and three, I stayed there until I went to work on the ship."

Before they could get into any other discussions Sam interrupted, "Well, why don't we get some food before we start up any more topics? Susannah, why don't you come and help me with it?" He said the last part after everyone agreed and she stood up knowing that he wanted to talk to her in private. They walked into the kitchen, but after a few minutes Ashley decided to get up so that she could help them. She was just about to open the door when she heard Ms. Mitchell and Sam talking about something, so she stayed outside and listened carefully.

"Sam, you know that I can't tell them the entire truth. I want to but I just can't, the consequences could be too disastrous and I don't want to risk anything."

He sighed, "Susannah, why can't you tell them the truth? What did Edward say to you before you got to the club?"

Ashley was shocked. _Why would Captain Ballard be involved? _She listened for the response, "Sam, I…, he said that if I ever told them the truth that I would no longer be working there. You have to understand what I am going through, okay? I want to be near my kids but I won't be if I tell them the truth."

Sam growled, "What right does he have to tell you this? He can't keep you away from your own children. Besides, Cassidy will be receiving her powers in a few weeks, she needs to know the truth before then."

Susannah responded, "He is their father, that is why he has the right to decide what to do. I know that we both gave Cassidy up for adoption, but he kept Max. If Cassidy finds out, than Max will as well. As for her powers, can't I just bind them? Like Grams had done with my cousins when Patty had died?"

Ashley blink and wondered what she was hearing. _Who were her cousins? Why didn't she say anything about them before? Cassidy and Max are Ms. Mitchell's kids that she had given up? So that is why Danielle didn't want me to set up Ms. Mitchell and Captain Ballard before. Danielle has known the truth the entire time._

She continued to listen to the two of them, "Sam, I want to teach Cassidy about her powers, I really do. But, not even Danielle knows that I am a Halliwell like the Charmed Ones. I also don't want to put anyone in danger by having Sonia and Matthew attack."

Susannah broke down and Sam held her as she got control of her emotions, "This isn't just your battle Susannah. That is the most important thing that you have to understand." Ashley heard their discussion coming to an end, but she accidentally walked into the room and Susannah and Sam immediately knew that she had heard everything that they had been talking about.

Ashley smiled, "I'm sorry that I overheard the two of you. You don't have to worry though because I won't say anything about what the two of have talked about." Susannah smiled at her student gratefully and after grabbing some food, they walked back into the living room and sat down. They started talking about the things that had happened so far on Breaker High when Danielle jumped up.

Susannah was concerned, "Danielle, what's wrong?"

Danielle answered, "Nothing. I just have to go to Las Vegas since that is a part of my life just as much as San Francisco is. My friends there would be waiting for me, so the sooner I get there the better."

The others nodded and when Sam offered to orb her there she agreed. Once they were gone Susannah leaned back and sat up abruptly when she noticed the time. She said, "The teens and I should also be leaving, so I guess this would be goodbye." Leo and Paige got up so that they could orb them all back, but they had to wait for Susannah, since she was promising her friends that she would keep in touch more often. They left the manor and ended up right in the main area near the kitchens on the ship. Leo and Paige orbed out after saying goodbye and Ms. Mitchell told the students that they should be getting to their rooms.

The students split up from their teacher but Ashley slowed down as she saw that Captain Ballard had come out and they already seemed to be arguing. She shook her head in annoyance as she hoped that they would be able to work out their problems before someone got hurt.

Meanwhile Sam had just dropped Danielle off in Las Vegas. She looked around to make sure that he left and she relaxed. She orbed away from the bus stop and landed in the locker room of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She walked out of the room and immediately headed for the break room where she knew that the CSIs from the night shift would be waiting for her.

AN: That is it for this chapter. As I had mentioned at the top, I hope that readers will review this story. The main storyline will be when Harry is in his 5th year which will take place in the year 2005.

TIMELINE 

Charmed: starts in 4th season

Harry Potter: starts in 5th year, but mentions previous years

CSI: starts in 2nd season

CSI Miami: starts after crossover episode with CSI

CSI New York: starts after crossover episode with CSI Miami


	4. Las Vegas

AN: If there are any readers out there I am thanking you for reading this story. As a reminder, I do really like reviews so don't forget to ask questions or just make any comments.

Thoughts will always be italicized.

Chapter 4: Las Vegas

Danielle walked into the break room and grinned slyly when she noticed that only Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle had seen her walk in. She snuck up behind Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows. She noticed that someone had walked in behind her and the fact that Gil and Sara were motioning for the person to stay quiet. She said, "Hey guys. How have you been doing?" The first sentence was said right in their ears and it was enough to make the three of them jump.

Catherine snapped, "Do you want to give the three of us a heart attack Danielle?" She then glared at Sara, Gil and Jim Brass as they had been laughing at their co-workers expense. All of them greeted Danielle as they gave her a welcoming hug. Danielle was pleased to be back at the lab and they quickly caught her up as to what cases they were working on. Danielle left with Gil and Sara because it was their turn to take her with them to the crime scenes.

She was grateful that she was actually allowed to go to the scenes. She knew that it was perfectly safe and even if the culprit returned she still had her magic to defend herself and her friends with. She also knew that the CSIs were trained in both weapon less defence and they were required to carry a gun. Her magical abilities was what had caused the sheriff to allow her to go to the scenes as he knew that the culprits would want their weapons to be taken away. Also, if the others needed her help at anytime than all they had to do was call her and she would orb to where they were.

She smiled to herself as she noticed that Gil and Sara were arguing about something or other. She walked up behind them, "Are we going to this scene or are you going to stand there and argue like an old married couple?" They both spluttered before they started to glare at her. She smirked at them as she knew that they liked each other and that they tended to flirt with each other a lot. She got into the back of the Tahoe as her friends looked at each other with an unidentifiable look in their eyes. Without saying a word, they both got in the car and drove out to the crime scene.

After they collected evidence and were back in the lab Danielle's cell phone rang. She answered, "Hello." Her friends noted that she seemed to be amused by whoever was on the other end of the line. "Where are you now? I can hear the waves so I know that you are somewhere warm. Miami! You went to Miami without me. Susannah, what exactly is wrong?"

Her friends looked at her curiously so she waved her hand and a black screen appeared. The screen showed Susannah at the present time as they were talking to each other. They listened closely as Danielle kept muttering something about someone named Edward. They could tell that she didn't get along with him, but they didn't understand why. Finally Dani closed the phone and waved her hand so that the screen would disappear. She told them of everything that had happened, and everything that she had found out.

It was a few days later and Danielle couldn't help but to look at Gil and Sara out of the corner of her eye and she knew that they were keeping things from her. She shook her head in annoyance. _Why do people insist on keeping things from me? I know that they trust me, so why can't they tell me what is wrong with them?_

She smiled sadly at her friends before turning away and walking down the hall with her head held high. Gil and Sara looked at each other and they knew that she was hurting. They walked to Gil's office and the door closed behind them. Sara sighed, "It's hard you know. I know that we're hurting her by not telling her the truth. I don't like keeping secrets from her. As it is, enough people are keeping secrets from her, including Susannah."

Gil frowned, "You're not the only one that knows that we are hurting her. We trust her with our lives, but we can't tell her the truth. In all honesty, I'm surprised that Nick, Warrick and Catherine haven't figured anything out yet."

Sara snorted, "Isn't it a good thing that they haven't found out anything yet? I mean, we still never told Susannah the whole truth or your mother for that matter."

Gil sighed, "Or anyone that we knew that wasn't living in San Francisco at the time." He started to say something else but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He told the person to come in and Catherine walked in.

She looked at them strangely but before she could ask any questions Sara said, "I'll go find Danielle and we'll start working on the case." She left the room and Catherine was startled to hear her friend say that he wouldn't explain what they had been talking about as it didn't involve her. He stood up and walked out of his office leaving her to turn the lights off and close the door.

Gil walked to the evidence room where he and Sara had put the evidence. He smiled sadly as he watched Danielle and Sara work and he ended up lost in his thoughts. _Where did we go so wrong? What happened to the open, upbeat and honest people that we had been when she was in college? Are Susannah and Danielle going to kill us when they find out the whole truth? Is lying to our friends worth the guessing game of us still having our friends and family stand by us whenever we might need them again?_

He shook his head before Danielle could notice that anything was wrong. He saw that Sara was looking at him and she gave him a small smile. He knew what that smile meant. He knew that she was trying to tell him that they would get through everything, especially with the help of Lady Heather, Hank and Terri. They both knew when they had met the three of them that it would be a good idea to tell them the truth, this way they could have spies around the city in the events of their past coming back to haunt them.

Before they could get started Danielle's cell rang. "Hey Ashley. What is going on?" Sara and Gil watched quietly as their friend's eyes widened than narrowed. "Yeah, of course I'm on my way. I'm not about to have Susannah deal with everything on her own." She hung up and placed the phone in her pocket. She nearly snarled as she thought about how Edward was treating Susannah. She quickly orbed out of the room without even saying goodbye.

Once she was back on Breaker High she strode to Edward's office with determined strides. She had a scowl on her face and as she passed her friends they knew that they didn't want to get in her way. Ashley turned to look surreptitiously at Denise and Sean as they had also found out about Max and Cassidy's true parentage. All three stifled a groan as they had figured that they would be facing a wave of unexpected magic when Danielle met up with the captain.

All of the group flinched when a wave of uncontrolled magic sent tables and chairs flying as well as the windows breaking. Everyone ducked for cover as the glass went flying into the area where they were sitting and they watched as Ms. Mitchell ran after Danielle who had stormed out of the captain's office. They watched as Ms. Mitchell grabbed Danielle's shoulder and they slowed down. The group could make out what the two were saying so they listened carefully.

Danielle seethed, "What right does he have to threaten you with your job?"

Ms. Mitchell said, "What has happened in the past has allowed him that right, even though neither of us like it. At least we have three of the students on our side."

Danielle's eyes widened, "Who?"

Ms. Mitchell smirked, "Denise, Sean and Ashley. They have promised to not say anything and I believe them."

Danielle's jaw dropped, "Okay, I know that Denise won't say anything to anyone. I hope that I don't offend anyone but…**Sean and Ashley!**"

Ms. Mitchell snickered at the disbelieving tone in her friend's voice but before she could say anything a voice from behind her made her face drain of all colour. She spun around and immediately grabbed a knife that had been lying on the table beside her. Danielle blinked in surprise as she watched Susannah's expression harden with anger. As Danielle noticed who had spoken she heard a gasp behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Edward standing in shock. They looked at each other as they knew that they had recognized the woman, but it was strange as she had also recognized the man.

Her eyes narrowed as she jumped in shock when Susannah threw the knife at the woman. Susannah snarled, "You will leave this place Sonia. You and Matthew should have known enough to not come here to attack me." Out of the corner of Susannah's eye she noticed that Sam had orbed in and had stabbed Matthew at the same time that the knife that Susannah had thrown was embedded in Sonia's stomach.

Sonia hissed, "We will be back. You won't be safe for very long." With that the two of them disappeared after Susannah instinctively raised her hands and blew up Sonia's arm. Sam ran over to Susannah and held her before she could collapse. Danielle's eyes widened in surprise as she saw Susannah blow up Sonia's arm.

She blinked back the tears and held her head high before asking, "Is there something that the two of you need to tell me?" This question was asked in a strangled tone of voice and it was what caused Susannah and Sam to look up at her. They shared a quick look and Danielle knew that they were discussing what the possible repercussions would be if she was told the truth.


	5. Who Are You?

**Chapter 5: Who Are You?**

Danielle watched as Susannah and Sam turned towards her. She raised an eyebrow and said, "Well?"

Susannah sighed, "My story is complicated. You already understand some of it but not all of it. Just like you don't know everything about my family."

Danielle snorted, "Try me."

Susannah answered, "I have told you about my friends. What I have not told you about is the fact that we have made a coven of sorts."

Danielle looked confused, "You only have a coven if you have a witch in the group. I assume that you are a witch in which case the question of how you have the ability to blow things up comes along?"

Susannah grimaced, "You are right about the part of the coven having to have a witch in the group. In order for you to really understand the truth I would have to tell you that I am that witch."

Danielle sat down, "What I don't understand is your ability to blow things up. Only the Halliwell line can do that."

Susannah looked at Sam and he nodded, "You're right, the power is of the Halliwell line but as the Charmed Ones are my cousins on our grandmothers side than I also have the powers that every Warren witch has had."

Danielle looked at her old friend in surprise than turned away, "I need to think about what you have told me. Before I leave I will ask if you have told me everything or if there is something else that I need to learn?"

Susannah smiled, "There are other secrets that I hold, but I can't reveal them as those in my coven have taken a vow so that we can protect each other as much as possible. The reason for this is understandable as Sonia and Matthew would try to attack my friends in order to place me in a trap so that they could kill me."

Danielle nodded and quickly turned to walk away. Before she did though she said, "When I come back I expect no staff changes to have been made. I don't expect two of you to get along but I do expect you to be able to work together without killing each other or one being fired because of their inheritance from their family."

She glared at Edward when he tried to argue so he shut his mouth. Susannah asked, "Where are you going?"

Danielle smirked, "I'm going to school." With that she turned around and orbed out of the ship before any of them could ask anymore questions. Every one looked at each other in confusion. Susannah thought, _what does she mean by school? At home, her school is on a week-long break, so where is she going?_

When Danielle orbed back into view she took a quick look around her and noted that she was right outside the Great Hall. She also noted in annoyance that she had somehow fallen to the ground, _How the heck did I manage to fall when I have orbed several times before. _She stood up and just barely caught herself as she grimaced from the pain that had just shot up her right leg. She opened the doors and walked over to the Gryffindor table where she immediately sat between her surrogate brothers Harry and Ron. Across the table was the rest of her family; Ginny, Hermione, Percy and Fred and George.

Harry looked at her as she sat down careful not to let her foot slam onto the floor. His eyes narrowed, "What is wrong with your leg?"

Danielle smiled, "I think it might be sprained. I had somehow managed to fall when I orbed in and now my foot is injured." He snorted softly and went back to eating. After they were done Harry stood up but Danielle grabbed his shoulder and forced him to sit back down. She smirked at his scowling face and held onto him after she placed her legs around him.

He stood up and sighed in annoyance as he knew that the others wouldn't be carrying her around. As they walked out of the Great Hall she looked up and saw the concealed amusement of their Potions professor. She tilted her head as he looked away and she realized that he wouldn't tell her what he had found to be so amusing.

Once the group was in the Gryffindor common room her friends quickly got her caught up on what was going on. She raised an eyebrow at the description of Lockhart and chose to observe him and actually see if he was a good teacher or not. The others turned to look at her and she raised her eyebrow at them.

Harry grinned, "What are you doing here so early? I would have thought that you would have been on Breaker High right about now?"

Danielle sighed, "I was, but I needed to leave as I learned that Susannah has been lying to me again."

Ron asked, "What about this time?"

Danielle groaned, "She finally told me that she herself is a Halliwell. Apparently her mother Sonia is Patty's sister. Susannah doesn't consider Sonia to be her mother though."

Fred asked, "Why?"

Danielle snorted, "Sonia is now working with Matthew Tate and they are trying to kill Susannah. I also left before I could blow up at her as I have the feeling that she is keeping something from me. I don't know what she would continue to hide though."

Harry laughed, "Is that question supposed to be rhetorical? Anyways, why don't you go down to see Madam Pomphrey so that she can heal you?

Danielle turned to glare at him as the others snickered in amusement. Harry shook his head in defeat and got up saying, "Fine, but don't expect me to carry you around everywhere." With that he quickly walked to his room and went through the door.

Before she could ask them about anything, she scowled at them as they told her that he was right. She turned around and stared into the fire as several thoughts were running through her mind. _Why won't any of my friends understand that I am trying to make things better for all of us? They don't listen to me when I tell them that something big is being kept from me. Why won't Harry tell me what he knows? I can tell that he knows something, but he won't answer any of my questions._

The next morning Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins came down. Harry smiled gently as he saw his sister curled up in front of the fire. He shook her shoulder and she stretched like a cat as she woke up. Without saying a word Ron helped her up onto Harry's back and they left for the Great Hall. Danielle looked at the staff table and noticed that Severus was trying to hide his eyes from her. She knew that she was one of the only two people that he had allowed to be so close and she was able to read his expression as he looked at them. _Why is his expression so pained? Why does he always look sad when he looks over at Harry and me?_

Danielle asked, "So what is the first class today?"

Ron groaned, "Potions."

The girls looked at each other before they stood up. Hermione said, "Well, than we should be getting to class early, right?"

They waited for Harry and Ron to stand up and said goodbye to the others before walking down to the dungeons. They went into the classroom and sat at the two back desks before ignoring the Slytherins that had just walked in and went to sit at the front. They waited for instructions before getting the ingredients for the potion that they would be making that day. For once the class went by fast and they quickly left knowing that they would have to work hard in their next classes to regain the points that they had lost.

The day went by quickly and Danielle noted with amusement that they had the highest house points even after the ones that they had lost because of the Slytherins. Harry turned to her, "I know that you think that I am keeping something from you, but the fact of the matter is that your friends need to tell you what is going on in their own lives. If they don't than they might lose the battle that they are in."

Danielle looked at him and knew that he was telling her the truth, "Okay, but I don't have to like it. On a different topic, I **_HATE _**Lockhart. He is so incompetent that he makes Quirrell look good and that's saying something."

They went into the Great Hall for dinner and Danielle went up to sit beside Severus. He looked at her in annoyance, but she just smirked at him. He said, "You really should get that leg looked at."

She scowled, "You and Harry are so alike when it comes to me that it isn't even funny, Sev."

He glared at her and she flinched as he said, "How many times have I told you _not_ to call me that?"

She shrugged at him before he ignored her for the rest of the meal. When she went back to her common room she told her friends about what had happened. They all looked puzzled as they didn't understand why he would get so mad at Danielle of all people.

Harry suggested, "Maybe someone he used to know called him that? Or it could be the fact that he's been in a bad mood all day."

Danielle nodded and said, "It's probably the latter of the two. I mean, who would have been allowed him to call him Sev?"

Danielle got her cell phone out of her pocket and stared at it. She knew that she had charmed it to work inside Hogwarts, but she was anxious for someone to let her know that they were all right and that they didn't need her help with anything.

She stayed until the end of the year and helped her friends to deal with the basilisk. She thought that it was funny how Harry had managed to trick Lucius Malfoy into freeing Dobby. At that point she could understand why the Sorting Hat wanted to put him into Slytherin. She had chosen to go to Miami as she knew that a couple of the Las Vegas CSIs had gone there which she knew allowed her to have another part of her life being there.

**AN: Finally, I have gotten to finish this chapter. The next one will introduce the Miami CSIs and she will also be on Breaker High once again. This time around, she won't be the only one to get a surprise of her life.**


	6. Miami Dade

**Chapter 6: Miami Dade**

Danielle orbed into the parking lot of the Miami Dade Crime Lab and walked inside. She looked around at her surroundings and her jaw dropped. She was surprised that it was so clean and that it had so much glass for the walls. Her head snapped up as she noticed two men walking towards her and she smirked when she realized that they were wary of her and her intentions.

One of the men spoke, "Excuse me. Are you looking for someone?"

She smiled, "Yes, actually I am. I'm looking for Horatio Caine or any of the CSIs on his team."

The first man responded, "I'm Horatio Caine and this is Eric Delko. Is there something that you are here for?"

She grinned, "I'm Danielle Oliver. I work with the CSIs in Las Vegas. Catherine and Warrick may have mentioned me to one of you."

Horatio was surprised, "Yes, Catherine did mention you. She just never said that you were so young."

Danielle sighed, "My age doesn't really matter to me. I am capable of helping you if you'll let me. If you don't want me here than just say so, alright."

Horatio and Eric looked at each other in surprise as they hadn't expected her to be so blunt. Horatio looked at her in amusement and walked away before saying, "Did you want to be introduced to the rest of the team or not?"

Danielle scowled and she walked quickly so that she could catch up with the two CSIs. They walked into the break room and she looked around as she studied the others that were sitting at the table. She knew from Warrick and Catherine's descriptions that the blonde was Calleigh, the brown haired guy was Tim and the dark haired woman was Alexx.

They looked at her curiously and turned to look at Horatio for an explanation. Danielle's eyes narrowed as she looked around the room, but than shook the weird feeling that she had off. She knew that there wasn't anything magical in the Miami lab as she had only just gotten there, so she knew that she couldn't be sensing anything that had to do with witchcraft. She nodded politely as she was introduced to the others and they all looked at her more closely when they were told that she was the one that Catherine and Warrick had mentioned.

She sat down between the two women and listened to Horatio talk about the new cases that they would be splitting up to go to. After a few minutes Alexx said, "Well, I'll be in the morgue when you guys get back."

The day went by quickly and the team found that she had a lot of knowledge about their career areas and they told her so. They nodded when she told them that the CSIs in Las Vegas had taught her everything she knew and that they still had to teach her some things. Horatio and Calleigh looked at each other as if to say, _"She still has some things to learn!" _Danielle grinned as she saw what her friends reactions were and knew that Miami would always be one of her many homes.

She stayed there for at least two weeks, but she also knew that she would have to go back to Breaker High. She orbed out of the break room and onto Breaker High just outside of the doors that led to the dining room. She walked up behind her friends and said hello, than laughed as Ashley jumped as soon as she heard her voice.

Ashley turned to glare at her, but she shrugged and asked, "What are all of you looking at?"

Max snorted, "What wouldn't we be looking at?" With that he pointed to where Edward and Susannah were arguing. Before the argument could get any louder Tony walked up between them and handed both of them an envelope. Danielle was intrigued when she saw Susannah grimace and roll her eyes. Susannah and Edward looked at each other, than walked away from the other. Danielle got up and walked up to Susannah before holding her hand out for the envelope.

After she opened it and read it she said, "Now this will be interesting. I can't wait to see all of our old friends again."

Denise asked, "So, it's for a high school reunion? I thought that you said that you left when you were 17? How were you invited?"

Susannah groaned, "The reunion is for those that were there when I was 16."

Danielle flinched, "Well, then it will be even more interesting than I had originally thought that it would be. On the other hand, do you have any idea as to what you will be wearing for it?"

Susannah looked at her friend, "I never even said that I would be going. Besides the reunion would be taking place at Salem High and we are only in Washington."

Danielle smirked, "Well that isn't a problem. I can orb us all there or I could just change the direction that we are going in and we will be there in time. Besides, don't you want to see your old friends again?"

Susannah smiled, "Yes I would like to see them again. The problem with this idea is that I don't know how they will react to seeing me again."

Danielle looked at her friends than said, "I guess you won't know until you get there."

Susannah nodded and went to turn away but Max asked, "What was the envelope that my dad had received?"

Susannah looked at him and spoke slowly, "That was also an envelope for the reunion."

Max looked at her, "That would mean that the two of you had gone to school together, right?"

Susannah just nodded, than turned and walked away. Max said, "They must have hated each other back then if they hate each other as much as they do now."

Danielle looked at her friend and sighed softly, "Not everything is as it seems. The past might come back to haunt us all if we are not careful."

Max, Cassidy and the others looked after her in confusion as she walked away. Cassidy asked, "What was that supposed to mean exactly? What else don't we know about the past?"

Alex said, "If they went to the same high school, than they should have yearbooks, so maybe we can look through them."

Max nodded slowly, "The question is, would the yearbook really tell us anything? I think it would be better if I looked at the yearbooks after this reunion so that we would have a starting point." The rest of the group agreed with him. It was a week later that they finally pulled into the docking point in Salem, Massachusetts. The group headed out, but Danielle ran up to them.

She said, "Susannah wants me to go with you because I would know my way around this city." With that she started walking and the others followed her. It took them around twenty minutes but they finally reached the high school. Danielle looked up at it, "Well, some things certainly do not change very much." After she said that, they walked inside and found their way to the gymnasium where the reunion would be taking place.

Max held Danielle back as she went to go see her old friends and she turned to glare at him. He said, "Shouldn't you wait until Ms. Mitchell and my dad arrive?"

Danielle tried to keep glaring at him but quit when she knew that he was right. They stood in the corner and watched as people showed up without anyone noticing them. As they waited Danielle pointed out some of the people there and told her friends what they had done when they were in school. Danielle straightened up when she saw Edward enter the room with one of his old friends. She noticed that they stopped talking as someone walked in and jaws dropped.

**Edward's POV**

I was talking to an old friend, Theodore, when someone walked in. Theo stopped talking and his jaw dropped as he saw Susannah walk in. I knew that he liked what he saw and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous even though I had no right. Theo turned to me and asked, "How does it feel to see her after so many years?"

I answer, "I actually work with her so there is nothing for me to feel about seeing her." He watches me and I can tell from the look on his face that he knows that I am holding something back. I turn to look at my son and his friends and wish that he will understand that I have done what I thought would be best. I know that Susannah won't tell him the truth after I threatened to fire her, but I'm not so sure about Danielle.

**End Edward's POV**

Danielle watched as Susannah walked in and her own jaw dropped. Her friend may have been dressed in a simple white blouse and a jean skirt but on Susannah it looked glamorous. Danielle smiled as she watched Susannah hug an old friend, but she frowned when she saw that Edward was glaring at Susannah when she went over to say hello to Theo. She and the others jumped when they heard someone speak up behind them.

Danielle's eyes widened as she saw who it was. "Marie?" Marie nodded and they hugged as the rest of the group just watched.

Max asked, "Did you two know each other well?"

Marie stared at him, "Yes, we did. I was one of Danielle's best friends. The others would be Susannah and Edward."

Cassidy asked, "How did the two of you get them to stop arguing? The way they argue now they must have been enemies when they were in school."

Marie snorted, "Enemies! Not a chance. How could they have been enemies when they were lovers? Where would you get the idea that they were enemies?"

Max's jaw dropped, "Lovers?" The rest of the group stared in silent shock as they watched their friends' expressions. Danielle started shaking her head at her friend, but Marie didn't notice.

Marie smiled, "Yes, lovers. Why is that such a surprise?"

Cassidy said, "The two of them are always arguing. It seems as if there is a deep hatred between the two."

"That's odd. The two of them were always really close when they were in school."

Alex asked, "Can you tell us about them? I mean, what they were like when they went to school. And how long they had been together?"

Marie laughed, "Susannah and Edward were the two smartest students in our year. Whenever there was a project to work on, they were paired up. Also, whenever a teacher was absent the two of them were always asked to teach the class."

Denise asked, "What about extra-curricular activities? What were they involved in?"

Marie answered, "Edward was always involved in soccer and basketball. He was involved in other sports, but I can't quite recall which ones. He was also always the captain of the teams that he played on. Susannah was also a captain, but that was for the cheerleading squad. She also loved to skate, dance and do gymnastics as well."

Ashley said, "You didn't say how long they had been together."

Marie smiled, "Susannah and Edward had been together for two years. They were really close and very much in love. They had been in love so much that no one had any doubts that neither of them would ever cheat on the other. They had been 16 when Susannah had become pregnant."

Max said softly, "She was pregnant? So that would mean that I have a half-sibling somewhere?"

Marie nodded, "Yes, though I don't know why you weren't already told this as Danielle would have also known."

They all turned to stare at her and Danielle nodded sheepishly, "I knew that the two of them had been together, but I also knew that it wasn't my place to say anything about it."

Max looked at the two females, "Do you know where my half-sibling would be?"

Marie answered, "Actually, Susannah gave birth to twins, a son and a daughter. I know that they both gave the girl up for adoption, but Edward kept their son. He may have given the son up after he and his parents moved, but I don't know for sure."

The group stared at each other in surprise. Max said, "He must have given the child up because I don't have another brother that I know about."

Marie stared at him, "When were you born? I mean you don't look like you could be younger than 15."

Max said, "I'm 16. Is there something important about my age?"

Marie sighed, "Did you ever think that you may be the son that they had? I mean, the twins were born 16 years ago on February 24."

Max looked surprised, "I had been born on February 24, 16 years ago. If what we are thinking is right than I have a twin sister somewhere. On the other hand, my dad could have been seeing both Ms. Mitchell and my mother at the same time, which would mean that I would have two half-siblings somewhere."

Danielle and Marie looked at each other in annoyance. Danielle knew that he was saying that because he didn't want to ruin his life or anyone else's and because he just didn't want to believe what they were trying to tell him. Ashley looked around the rest of the group and asked, "Can you show us around the rest of the school?"

Danielle grinned, "That would be a very good idea. It may even help some people to understand the past if they actually get to see it all."

The group left the room and Danielle and Marie led the way to where different photos were kept. The group started to look at the photos when Cassidy asked, "What are those trophies for?"

Danielle walked over to the trophy case and the rest of her friends followed. She sighed, "This is where the school placed any of the awards that they had won for their sporting events."

The group looked at the various trophies and Denise gasped, "I didn't know that the cheerleading squad would have made it to #1 at the National high school level."

Marie smiled, "Actually, they were in first place twice. Susannah was the reason that we had won both times. Some of the other trophies are the ones that Edward had helped to win as well. If you want, we can always go to the video room and look at the tapes from when they were in school."

They turned to walk down the hall when Susannah and Edward came out of the room. The group groaned as they realized that the two of them were arguing once again. Before any of them could stop the two adults, two others walked up to them.

"Are they going to stop arguing anytime soon?" The woman turned to the man and the teens all watched in confusion as the man grabbed Susannah and spun her around. They were even more confused by the happiness that they could see in Susannah's eyes on seeing the two newcomers.

Edward growled, "And just who do you think you are by getting in the middle of something that you have no part of?"

The two newcomers looked at each other and smiled as they both held onto Susannah, "We would be Susannah's aunt and uncle, therefore that does make us a part of your argument." The man had stared at Edward as he spoke and grinned when Edward nearly collapsed. Susannah nudged the man in the stomach as she wanted him to stop holding her. She groaned as he smiled innocently at her and after a few seconds he finally let her go.

"Susannah, how are they your aunt and uncle?" Danielle's voice was shaky as she couldn't understand the fact that her best friend was keeping things from her once more.

Susannah smiled grimly, "These two here are David and Josephine or Joey Wilder. I had met them a few years after leaving Salem and we became close."

Danielle smirked, "How did you meet them?"

Susannah said, "I went to Cambridge, Massachusetts with Chastity where the two of us met Samantha, David and Joey. David and Joey were and still are two of the English professors at Harvard."

The group stared at them until Edward turned and walked away. David and Joey noticed the look of longing that appeared in their friend's eyes and both knew that they needed to help have the truth be revealed in any way that they could.

Susannah walked off with Marie as they all stood there. Joey said, "You do realize that there is only one way to learn the truth, right?"

Danielle's eyes widened, "The evidence never lies, which would also mean that DNA will let us know the truth. This way we don't have to keep guessing."

The entire group turned to Max but before he could say anything Cassidy spoke up, "Does this mean that I have a chance at finding out who my birth parents are?"

Danielle smiled, "I don't know if it will do any good, but sometimes you have to take that chance."

Max smiled gently, "I know who my parents are, but in order to get you off my back I will have this DNA test done. This way Cassidy can also have it done. The question is, where will we have it done?"

Alex smiled innocently when the others turned to him after he laughed, "We could always go to Las Vegas. It is one of the cities that Danielle goes to, and there is a small matter that I wouldn't mind seeing an old friend that works there at the crime lab."

Danielle's head whipped around, "What friend would that be exactly?"

Alex laughed, "Ah, Nick has always said that you were a little firecracker when you get going."

Danielle scowled at him and started to say something, but she turned and walked away. The group looked at each other before following her out of the school and down the street to the cemetery. Danielle stopped for a moment before motioning for the others to be quiet as they walked to one of the gravestones slowly. The group stopped before Ms. Mitchell and her two friends. Cassidy gasped as she saw that the name on the headstone was _Melinda Warren_.

They all were surprised when Ms. Mitchell took a knife to her arm and let the blood drop onto the grave. As this was happening she said, "I make this vow today that no one will ever be able to desecrate your grave."

She stepped back and Danielle went to her friend's side. They watched silently as the blood went below the dirt before they turned away. The two walked towards the entrance of the cemetery and waited for the others to catch up. Susannah led the way to the ship only stopping for a couple of minutes to look sadly at a house before continuing on. The teens all looked at Danielle with curiosity but she mouthed that she would explain later.

It was the day after when the group was finally able to talk. Max asked, "What was that house that Ms. Mitchell stopped to stare at?"

Danielle sighed, "That would have been where Susannah had lived. I'm sure that you had noticed that it was very big so there was another family that also lived there." She trailed off and looked at Max as he realized that his grandparents and father were the other family that had lived in the same house. He shook his head and glared at her in annoyance which caused the rest of the group to snicker.

Cassidy asked, "How are you going to get the DNA samples from your intended targets?"

Danielle smirked, "Getting the samples will be easy to do as there will be a staff meeting the day we get to Las Vegas. I know that both Susannah and Edward always have a can of soda so I can place the cans in evidence bags and the DNA will last until we get to the lab. I know that Greg will test the DNA when I ask him to as he hates to make me mad."

The group looked at each other in surprise but they knew that she was right. They understood that she had the best chance to get the DNA that was needed for comparison. The next few days passed quickly as Alex was communicating with Nick a lot of the time because it was Nick that would be picking them up when they got into the city. When the day came Danielle disappeared into the meeting. When it was over she came out smiling and held out two cans of soda that she had labeled.

Nick arrived and within 20 minutes they were at the lab. Danielle burst out laughing when she saw that Greg was once again making a fool of himself. Her friends turned to stare at her and quick introductions were made. Nick saw that she kept glaring at him and asked, "Why are you glaring at me?"

She growled, "Just where do you get off calling me a little firecracker Nicholas Stokes?"

Nick flinched as he glared at Alex, "Why did you have to tell her what I call her?"

Alex sniggered as Danielle got their attention back to the reason that they were there by explaining all that had happened recently. The group, minus Grissom and Sara, all thought that it would be a good idea so they headed to the DNA lab. Danielle passed the cans that she had labeled to Greg and he swabbed both.

Ashley asked, "So how does this work? I know that you can compare the DNA, but does it show any relatives that would be in the system?"

Greg nodded, "The system holds the DNA that was taken from both criminals and law enforcement. It'll give us a comparison on anyone in the system and I will be able to tell you how you are related to the person. Now, who am I going to be taking the DNA from?"

Danielle said, "Max and Cassidy. We've already explained about Max's situation, but Cassidy had been given up for adoption and this gives us a chance to find her parents or a relative."

The CSIs nodded and Greg took the DNA from the two teens. They had to wait for a few minutes before the results shot out and Greg studied the papers. He sighed and showed them the results as he explained what it meant, "Max, your DNA is a match to Susannah Mitchell's. The common markers show that she is your biological mother."

Max looked surprised and growled, "Is there anything else that you have learned?"

Greg paled as he answered, "Cassidy's DNA is also a match to Susannah's. Her DNA is also a match to Edward Ballard."

Cassidy said quietly, "How is that possible?"

Catherine took the results from Greg, "It seems that you and Max are twins. From what you have said, one or both of your parents have been lying to you."

Denise noticed that her friends were upset and chose to distract them for the time being by asking, "Is there any other information that we need to know about the results?"

Catherine looked at Greg, than she handed the results to Nick and Warrick before saying anything. Danielle asked, "What's going on? I can tell that there is something that you aren't saying from the looks on your faces."

Catherine asked, "Danielle, does Sara have any siblings?"

Danielle frowned, "As far as I know she doesn't. Why?"

Greg answered, "Susannah's DNA matched what we have for Sara. The markers indicate that they are sisters."

**AN: I don't know if you would consider this a cliffhanger or not, but I figured that it would be a good place to stop at. I know that one of the CSI episodes mentioned Sara's brother, but I thought that this would be more interesting by her not having siblings.**

**Next Chapter: More revelations for everyone**

**Sara and Susannah's pasts are revealed**

**Max and Cassidy learn important family secrets**


	7. Questions and Answers

Last time: Max and Cassidy find out that they are twins and everyone finds out that Sara and Susannah are sisters.

**Chapter 7: Questions and Answers**

While the teens were finding out the truth about their teachers lives, Susannah was just getting into a cab so that she could go to the lab. Once she got there she went into the lab and took a quick look around. She walked to the AV lab and stood in the door. She snickered as she watched Sara and Gil discuss the case that they were working on, which also made it look as if they were flirting, than laughed outright when Archie jumped when he saw her. Gil and Sara turned around and time seemed to stand still for the three of them.

Archie was the first one to speak, "Um, hi. Who are you?"

Susannah smiled when she said, "I'm Susannah Mitchell."

Sara smirked as she recovered, "What aren't you going to tell him that you would be my older sister?"

Susannah smirked back, "No, you just did that for me."

The three friends started talking about what had been happening recently and Archie was looking back and forth between all three of them. He sighed in annoyance as he couldn't understand what Grissom had to do with the ladies past. He looked up when he saw Danielle coming down the hall with the other CSIs and Greg following her. He was confused when he saw a few teenagers also following the rest of the group.

Danielle was glaring at Susannah and Sara as she walked up, than turned to Gil. "Did you know about this too?"

He started, "Did I know about what?"

She continued to glare at her friends as she answered, "That Susannah and Sara are sisters."

The three friends flinched as they knew that she was angry. Sara said, "Yes, he did know. We just didn't think that we could tell you the truth just yet. How did you find out anyway?"

The teens smiled sheepishly. Denise said, "Danielle got Greg to compare DNA from a few people."

Susannah blinked before laughing, "I think Danielle has been hanging around the lab too much."

Max was confused, "You're not mad that we know the truth now?"

Susannah looked at her son, "No, why would I be? I've wanted the two of you to know the truth for a long time."

Danielle laughed grimly at the look on her friends' faces, "Did you really expect Susannah to have been the one that wanted to lie to you? That she was the one that didn't want you to know all about your own family history?"

Max nodded, "Well, my dad would have said something, right? Or he would have said something eventually."

Danielle snorted, "When he was threatening to fire Susannah if she told you. No, I don't think he had planned on ever telling you."

Susannah glared at her friend in annoyance, "Well, you didn't have to tell them like that."

Danielle grinned, "Someone had to tell them, so it may as well have been me."

Sara glared at her sister, "He was threatening to fire you if you told them! Maybe, some of my coworkers and I should have a little _chat _with him."

Nick observed the two women before asking Alex, "The women really don't like this Edward person, do they?"

Alex snickered, "No, they don't. At least we now understand why Ms. Mitchell and the Captain tend to hate each other. I am surprised that they haven't gotten into a physical fight just yet though."

Gil smirked, "Susannah isn't the type to get into a physical fight, well except for when demons and warlocks attack."

Denise said, "That raises an interesting question. Are the twins magical?"

The sisters looked at each other before Susannah said, "Cassidy is. She'll be able to use telekinesis or she will be getting visions."

Sara continued, "As for Max, we don't know. Ever since Charlotte Warren gave birth to her daughter Melinda in 1670 there hasn't been a Warren witch that has had a son. Until Susannah, that is."

The teens' jaws dropped. Ashley spoke after she regained the ability to talk, "So, what happens now? Do you go on as you did before or do you reveal that we all know everything?"

Danielle grinned, "Oh, we'll definitely let him know that everyone now knows the truth."

Max, Cassidy and Susannah all stared at her, "What, he'll be pissed off. Isn't that a good thing?"

Sara and Gil burst out laughing at the innocent sounding tone in her voice. Susannah glared at her sister, "Why is this so funny?"

Sara calmed down, "He does deserve to be pissed off with the fact that everyone knows what he has been trying to keep a secret."

Susannah opened her mouth to argue, but thought about what she wanted to say. Finally she said, "I agree with you on the fact that we shouldn't have to hide anything, but we shouldn't be throwing it in his face."

Sara and Danielle eyed each other. Danielle grinned, "Well, you're the one that would know him best."

Susannah tried to keep a glare on her face, but ended up laughing. Gil smiled gently, "It is nice to see that you can still laugh about some things. From what we've seen and heard, you haven't laughed in a long time."

Susannah shot back, "Well, it's nice to see you hanging around other people instead of being with your bugs all of the time."

Sara looked at both of them and the group laughed as she quipped, "I'm staying out of this fight."

Danielle stopped laughing, "You know, I thought that I would be mad at you guys for keeping this from me but I'm not. I guess it just goes to show that I do understand your reasoning about keeping your history quiet. One question though, is any of you keeping anything else from me? Is there anything that could be important to us all in the future?"

Sara and Gil looked at each other guiltily before saying no. Susannah also reassured Danielle that she wasn't keeping anything from her yet again.

Denise asked, "Shouldn't we be getting back to the boat soon?"

Susannah nodded, "Why don't you all come with us and you can meet everyone there. This way, Catherine can also bring Lindsay with her, as I would like to meet her sometime."

Sara nodded, "This will also give us a chance to go over our family history with Max and Cassidy so that they truly understand what is going on and what could be happening in the future."

Cassidy looked confused, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Susannah sighed, "Just because we aren't the Charmed Ones doesn't mean that we don't have to deal with demons or warlocks. Though for the most part, we just have to deal with Sonia and Matthew."

Max asked, "Have the Elders given you a whitelighter yet?"

Sara shook her head, "As far as we know, the Elders don't even know that I exist and they probably believe that Susannah wouldn't be important enough to warrant having a whitelighter of her own. That is why we have Sam to take care of us when he isn't busy dealing with other things or any other charges that he may have."

Danielle looked guilty as she thought back to the last week of her second year at Hogwarts. _He_ _had said, "Danielle, I can't always be here to help you. You should realize that I have two other charges to look after. This is why I keep telling you to tell Leo about the wizarding world."_

_"I know that you might have charges of your own, but Leo would also have other charges. Besides the less people that know about this world, the less chance of a demon or warlock joining up with Voldemort's followers."_

_He had sighed, "I just hope that you won't be a hypocrite if you ever get mad at your friends for having secrets, and yet you can't even tell them about your own secrets."_

She shook her head and listened to her friends make plans for the next evening. She was glad that her friends from the ship would be able to meet Lindsay as she had a feeling that they would help to take care of her if anything ever went wrong. She smiled when she realized that this meeting would also make Sara and Gil have to stop working, even if it was just for one night.

The group split up soon and those from the ship went back. Danielle quietly observed her friends and noticed that Max had an angry look on his face whenever Edward appeared. In her opinion, they needed to come to a confrontation and that is just what they did.

Edward asked, "Where did all of you go?"

Max looked as if he wasn't going to answer when Cassidy said, "We went to the crime lab. A friend of Alex's works there, as well as family of Ms. Mitchell's." Of course Danielle had to stifle a laugh as she had noticed that Cassidy had been glaring at Edward the whole time that she had been explaining things.

Edward swallowed as he turned to Danielle, "She has family that work at a crime lab?"

Danielle nodded, "Yes, she has a sister and a friend that she has been trying to set her sister up with since they met probably around 12 years ago."

Edward sighed, "What were you doing at this crime lab?"

Max smirked as he glared at his father, "We had DNA tests done. Well, Cassidy and I did at least."

Cassidy added before Edward could make any remark, "Don't worry, Ms. Mitchell wasn't the one who had told us the truth. She only confirmed things and she also started to explain some things."

He swallowed again, "Explain what exactly?"

Susannah spoke up for the first time, "As everyone has learned that I am descended from Melinda Warren by blood, they have also learned that it comes with certain inherited abilities."

Edward growled at her, "What type of abilities?"

Susannah smirked at him, "The ability to use magic of course. They will also have to learn my family's history and who each family member is and what they had been able to accomplish. Just to let you know, you have no reason for wanting to bite my head off."

He glared at her before walking away. The teens all started laughing as Susannah said, "I can't wait until he meets my sister. If he thinks that I'm bad, just wait until Sara starts dragging out her claws."

She walked away and the students found that the next day passed quickly as everyone had learned about the impending visitors. The teens were all waiting on the docks for the CSIs and their coworkers to appear. It was Denise that first noticed the approaching vehicles and notified the others. The teens let the adults walk in between them so that the staff and students would know that they were there.

Sara and Gil walked in and immediately went over to Susannah. Sara grinned, "Where is he, Susannah?"

Susannah grinned at her sister, "I'm not sure, but I wouldn't blame him for hiding out."

Danielle looked between the two sisters and said to her friends, "I don't think that I will ever understand those two."

The sisters answered in unison, "That is a good thing though."

Max and Cassidy laughed at the disbelieving expression that was on the girl's face. Catherine took pity on Danielle and said, "Lindsay this is Susannah, Sara's older sister."

Lindsay nodded her gaze on the twins. Sara added, "Those two are my niece and nephew, Cassidy and Max."

Lindsay looked at the twins, "Aunt Sara, just how old was Aunt Susannah when she had my cousins?"

Susannah looked startled. _She is already thinking of us as family? That is odd._ "In answer to your question I was 16."

Sara glared at her sister, "Again I am asking, where is he? Or will I have to go in search of him?"

Cassidy snickered as she answered for her mother, "You might be able to find him in his office."

Sara thanked her niece and stalked off. Susannah sighed, "Why do I get the feeling that she'll cause major changes around here?"

Gil smirked, "She's your sister."

Susannah looked at him and said slyly, "And you would be my brother-in-law."

Cassidy and Max looked at each other and shrugged. They figured that as long as they didn't understand it, than they would just stay out of it. The rest of the CSIs were waiting for the response and were let down when he just said, "You only wish that I was." If only they knew that he was thinking, _If only you knew how close you are to the actual truth._

Danielle broke up the argument by saying, "What do you want to bet that Sara is annoying Edward?"

Susannah looked at her younger friend and laughed, "We don't need to make a bet on that. Sara would annoy anyone that she doesn't like even if it was the first time that she met them."

Danielle and the rest of the team from Vegas blinked in response. Danielle shook her head, "I don't want to know how many people she's annoyed before do I?"

Before anyone could answer Sara came back out smiling. Susannah flinched as she glared at Gil for laughing, while Nick asked, "Did you yell at him?"

Sara grinned as she looked at her older sister, "Of course I yelled at him. I also warned him to not annoy my sister or he would have to deal with all of us."

Warrick asked, "Should we start to be afraid of you?"

Sara smirked, "If you haven't already been afraid of me before than it would be too late to start being afraid."

Gil spoke up at that point, "I hate to say this, but we really should be leaving. We do have to work tomorrow."

Sara nodded and as they started to leave she said, "Come back whenever you feel like it, as you will always have a home here."

**AN: Finally, a new chapter is done. The next chapter should be fairly short and it will start when Danielle is 15 and the Hogwarts gang will start having more plot lines. Flashbacks will help to explain what I didn't delve into and as of the pensieve scene in OOTP it is AU.**


	8. Flashbacks and Fifth Year

**AN: Flashbacks will be in italicized and bold. Thanks for the reviews.**

**To ..Aurorablu. What is a "Mary Sue" and who are you talking about? If you are talking about Danielle than she will have some flaws and she will make major mistakes. As to the crossovers, that will be explained because all of the cities will soon be intertwined.**

**Chapter 8: Flashbacks and Fifth Year**

Danielle woke up in the middle of the night and walked to the window and sat thinking about the road that her friends' lives had taken. She smiled when she thought back to Susannah and Edward's wedding. Max and Cassidy still find it funny that it took their adoptive parents to visit to get the two colleagues together.

**_The teens on Breaker High were sitting on the deck when Ashley groaned. Danielle asked, "What's the matter?"_**

_**Ashley said, "Our parents get to come for a visit. It might not be a problem for all of us but two, but do your adoptive parents know the truth?" This was spoken so that everyone knew that she was talking to the twins.**_

**_Cassidy blanched when she thought of having to tell the people that had raised her. She shook her head, "My adoptive parents don't know anything about what we have learned. To be honest, I don't think that they would have expected me to find out the truth."_**

_**The group turned to Max and he said the same thing that Cassidy had. He added, "I don't know how to address any of them when they are all here, especially when they first get here."**_

_**Danielle looked at her friends and said, "Susannah brought that topic up as well. She said that she doesn't care if you refer to your adoptive parents as your mom and dad or whatever you call them. She explained this to me by saying that though she may be your birth mother, the others did raise you and she won't hate them for it."**_

Danielle shook her head to clear the cobwebs as she heard the other girls in the dorm waking up. Hermione was the first to fully awaken and looked at her friend in concern. Danielle said, "I'm fine. I'm just remembering how many things have changed in the past two or three years."

Later that evening Ron asked, "Why are you so quiet?"

She said, "I told Hermione that I was remembering how many things have changed in the last couple of years."

Hermione asked, "Do you know where Harry is?"

Danielle said, "He's having his occlumency lesson tonight."

Ron asked, "What are we doing in the common room at this time of night?"

Danielle said, "Snuffles and Remus should be coming by for a visit soon." As soon as she said that the two of them came out of the fireplace.

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons Harry was being pulled out of the pensieve. Snape started to yell at him but stopped as he saw the look on his student's face. Before either could say anything Harry stormed out of the dungeons and up to the Gryffindor common room, never noticing that his professor was following him.

Harry snarled the password and stalked inside. The five people inside looked up in surprise at his entrance and their surprise doubled when they saw how angry Harry looked. The teens looked at each other in confusion as the first words out of his mouth were, "How dare you?"

Sirius started to speak but was cut off by his godson, "Where do you get off pulling the pranks that you did? Why did you even pull those pranks in the first place?"

Remus said, "Harry, we were teenagers. Pulling pranks was our way of having fun."

Harry glared at him, "Of all people, I would have thought that you would have known better than to humiliate another classmate."

Sirius said, "Remus didn't want us to pull these pranks but we didn't listen to him. You have to understand that Remus had nothing to do with it."

Harry shook his head, "He may not have approved, but he certainly wasn't innocent. He didn't even try to stop you when you started pulling your pranks."

Danielle looked at Ron and Hermione and they knew that they would have to keep quiet if they wanted to find out what was going on. Danielle refocused on her brother and the three adults in the room. Her jaw dropped at the surprising words that Harry next spoke.

Harry shook his head in disappointment, "You know what, none of this matters anymore. I don't want to have anything to do with the two of you again. From now on, I'll treat the two of you as strangers that I have to know. Sirius, I don't understand why my mother ever agreed to having you as my godfather, but as far as I'm concerned I don't know who you are and I never had a godfather in the first place."

It was at that point that Sirius noticed Snape standing behind Harry, "How dare you turn my godson against me! I don't understand why Albus trusts you, but I sure as hell don't Snivellous."

Remus tried to get Harry to reconsider, "So what if we pulled pranks on Severus and the rest of the Slytherins. Why would it matter?"

Danielle, Ron and Hermione had heard enough by that point. The three of them stood up and pointed their wands at the two Marauders. Hermione said, "Just leave. If you can't apologize for your actions, than you aren't welcome here."

Sirius turned to Ron, "Ron, you would agree with us. You hate Slytherins as much as we do. Besides, it's the Slytherins that would become Death Eaters, you can't trust them."

Ron glared at the man, "I would have thought that you would have learned that it doesn't matter what house the Death Eaters were in, after all Wormtail was a Gryffindor was he not?"

Danielle's voice was icy, "We stand by Harry's decision. None of us will have anything to do with you anymore. Remus, you're a werewolf, why hadn't you learned that being in Slytherin doesn't make you evil and dark. You should have had to grow up fast, but I guess you didn't."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other than went to the fireplace. Sirius said, "Fine, we'll leave, but don't expect us to stay out of your lives like you want."

The fire flared green as the two of them called out their destination before it went back to the normal reddish-orange color. Snape went to leave the room, but before he did Harry said, "I apologize for their actions. I apologize for everything they ever did to you or your friends."

Danielle looked at Severus before leading Harry over to one of the couches. Ron and Hermione followed as they knew that their brother would need them before long. Severus looked at the student that he had always thought to be just like his father and couldn't help thinking, _I'm glad that I turned out to be wrong as to which parent he is more like._ He walked out of the room and down to his dungeons as the teens sat together wondering what would happen next.

Ron looked at his sisters and they nodded as they stood up. He and Harry walked up to their dorm room and the girls went to their own room. The next morning Ron woke up first and got the surprise of his life. His startled yell woke up the other boys in the room and they looked at him in confusion.

Harry asked, "Ron, what's wrong?"

Ron just pointed to the mirror when Hermione and Danielle ran in.

Danielle said, "We heard you scream. What scared you?"

Ron glared at her, "I wasn't scared. It just surprised me, that is all.

Danielle went to speak when Hermione spun her around. Danielle looked at her brother and choked out, "What happened to you?"

Harry said, "How am I supposed to know what happened?"

Danielle looked her friend over, "Well, you don't look like James anymore." It was true as Harry's hair now reached his shoulders, his eyes were more slanted and there seemed to be a red tint to his hair. She figured that he looked to be a mix between his parents now.

She snapped out of her musings when Harry started dragging her to the door. He said, "We do have to have some breakfast before we start classes do we not?"

She glared at her friends as they laughed at her annoyed expression. She kept her eyes peeled for the reactions that the staff and students may have in response to Harry's new appearance. She bit her lip to keep from laughing as she realized that most of the staff were wondering who the new student was.

The group sat down at the Gryffindor table and McGonagall walked over and asked, "Who is the new student?"

She got the surprise of her life when Harry looked at her, "What new student?" Minerva's eyes widened as she quickly walked back to her seat and started talking to Albus and the other Heads of Houses. The staff looked curiously at the group until the students left. After Transfiguration Minerva asked Harry to go to Albus' office and that the password was _Whoppers, _once the day was done.

As soon as he walked into the office Fawkes flew over to him. Harry petted the phoenix as he sat down in front of Albus' desk. He looked around and noted that the Heads of Houses were also there. He asked, "Is something wrong?"

Albus looked at his student and sighed, "We had noticed your new appearance and were wondering what had happened to you."

Harry smirked, "I'm not sure, but I am grateful for it."

Minerva asked, "What do you mean, you aren't sure?"

Harry answered, "I woke up with this new appearance. It certainly surprised everyone in the room."

Albus asked, "Filius, can you determine what has happened?"

Filius nodded and trained his wand on Harry. As the results came back he slumped on the chair from surprise of the readings. He sat up quickly when he noticed that the group was looking at him. He asked, "Mr. Potter, did you ever use magic before you learned of Hogwarts? If you have, can you tell us what you had done?"

Harry smirked, "Yes, I had used magic before, though I had no knowledge of what it was at the time."

Minerva asked, "What did you do?"

Harry smiled, "Not much really, just turned my teacher's hair blue, freed a snake from a local zoo and enclosed my cousin where the snake had been kept, shrunk various clothing and I ended up on the roof of my school when I tried to jump behind the garbage bins. Oh, and I also grew my hair out overnight whenever my aunt cut it off entirely, though it always went back to the same style it was before and has never grown out until now."

The staff looked at each other in surprise. Albus said, "Do you realize that you had somehow apparated when you ended up on the school roof?"

Harry nodded soberly, "Why did you want to know what accidental magic I have done in the past?"

Filius answered, "I believe you may have cast some sort of glamour on yourself when you were younger. Once your parents died you have always looked exactly like James except for your eyes which can't be changed."

Albus was confused, "That makes sense, but what happened to destroy the spell?"

Filius said, "The only way for the spell to fade is for the person under it to not want to be known for the person that they had previously looked like."

Minerva asked Harry, "Did something happen recently that you didn't like?"

Harry said, "I found out what James and the Marauders were like and chose to have nothing to do with them from now on."

The teachers were surprised to say the least but they accepted his response, though he wouldn't tell them what he had found out and how. Harry chose not to go to his common room after being dismissed; instead he went to the Room of Requirement. He thought about what he wanted than thought three times _I want to find things that belonged to Lily Evans or things that had to do with her._

A door appeared and he walked inside. One wall held various textbooks and old assignments as well as her grades. He looked around and walked over to a shelf that was holding photo albums. He grabbed one and opened it to the first page. He smiled as he noted that this album had photos of his mother when she was a little girl.

He went to pick up another album but it fell to the floor and a loose photo fell out. He stared in surprise at the people that were in it. He turned the photo around to see if anything had been written on the back. His eyes lifted in surprise as he saw the words _The Silver Trio_. He turned the photo around again than put it down and started looking through the album.

He left the room a half hour before curfew and thought about the photos that he had looked at. Most of the photos held three teenagers, one male and two female. He knew who two of the teens were but not the third. He reached the common room and went inside where Ron and Hermione were waiting.

Hermione asked, "What did the headmaster want?" The two were surprised when he explained what Filius thought had happened. Hermione and Ron started talking about their homework while Harry thought about the photos that he had found. He couldn't believe that his mother, Professor Snape and another woman were considered to be the Silver Trio. Not to mention the fact that the three of them pulled as many pranks as the Marauders did, plus they got away with it too. The strange thing about all of was the fact that the second woman looked to be familiar though he couldn't place her.

While the friends were sitting in the common room Danielle was thinking about how many things she had been keeping from her friends. She remembered the time when the gang on Breaker High had their parents visit.

_**The teens were waiting on the dock for their parents to show up. Of course it had to be Max and Cassidy's parents that arrived last. Once everyone was introduced to each other they went on board. Danielle kept an ear on the twins' conversations with their parents, this way she could help out if they needed any interference. Susannah was waiting at the front of the ship for them to set their bags down. She introduced herself as a teacher but said nothing else.**_

_**Danielle looked at Edward's ex-wife, Janelle, to see if she had any reaction to Susannah's name. She heard Janelle ask Max, "Have you learned anything interesting while you've been here?"**_

_**Max said, "You could say that I have learned some interesting things."**_

_**Janelle looked at her son in confusion. She shook off the strange feeling that she had when he had first started on Breaker High. She looked over to see Susannah talking to Danielle in earnest. She frowned as it looked like the two of them were arguing. She noticed that her son's attention was caught by one of the other teenagers and the girl's parents. **_

_**She asked, "Who are you looking at?"**_

_**Max said, "Oh, that's Cassidy and her parents, Carissa and Toby."**_

_**Janelle's eyes narrowed, "Cassidy looks nothing like them though."**_

**_Max looked over to his sister as he said, "It turns out that they had adopted her when she was a baby."_**

**_Janelle shook her head again. She had wanted to tell her son that she wasn't his real mother but she didn't know how. She felt awkward as she couldn't help but think that she had heard Susannah's name before, but she couldn't place it._**

_**While the two were talking Cassidy's parents were having a talk with her. Carissa asked, "Have you had any luck with finding your birth parents?"**_

_**Toby went to say that they shouldn't be talking about this in public but Cassidy said, "Yes, actually I have found them. I also found out about other members of the family."**_

_**Toby and Carissa sat down in surprise. Toby asked, "What family are you talking about?"**_

_**Cassidy looked around before saying, "My birth parents are on board. As is my twin brother. My real birth mother is Ms. Mitchell and my birth father is Captain Ballard. That means that Max is my twin."**_

_**Toby looked at the teen that Cassidy was pointing at than said, "What other family were you talking about?"**_

_**Cassidy answered, "Susannah has a younger sister that lives in Las Vegas, as well as four cousins, though one is dead. One of the cousins also married a little while back and has a son."**_

_**Her parents looked at each other in surprise. Carissa asked, "What does your mother think about all of this?"**_

_**Cassidy smiled, "Susannah thinks that it doesn't matter that I'm her daughter. She figures that the two of you are more important because you raised me and that is what counts, though she has been teaching me the family business."**_

**_Danielle interrupted at that point to tell them that all of the parents would be having a meeting with the staff. Cassidy's parents followed Danielle to the meeting room where they were introduced to all of the staff. Danielle watched as all of the adults looked over at Susannah and Edward whom were arguing yet again. She turned her head to the side as she heard someone gasp in surprise. Her eyes narrowed as Janelle looked more closely at the duo._**

_**Janelle ignored everyone as she finally realized where she knew Susannah from though they had never met. She was thinking, **Susannah was Max's birth mother, which means that he would have to know the truth by now. Why didn't he tell me what he knew?_

_**She shook her head as everyone sat down at the table. The meeting passed by quickly and she intercepted her ex-husband as he turned to walk out the door. Edward took one look at her and sighed. He knew that he would have to explain a lot of things. They went into his office and he closed the door just as she started yelling at him. **_

_**Danielle and the twins flinched as they were right outside the door. Janelle was upset because he had never told her that Susannah was on board even though the two co-workers didn't even get along.**_

_**In the office Janelle asked, "Does Max know that Susannah is his mother?"**_

_**Edward sat down and looked at his desk, "Yes, he knows. He also knows his twin sister, which would be Cassidy."**_

_**Janelle stopped in her tracks, "I thought that you said that you would never tell him."**_

_**Edward sighed, "I didn't exactly have a choice." Understanding the confused look on her face he quickly explained all that he had found out. **_

_**She shook her head, "I never would have figured you to be an idiot." He started to protest but she cut him off, "You act as if you hate Susannah, yet it seems as if the two of you were flirting when you were arguing."**_

_**He went to argue but she cut him off again, "You still love her, don't you? I can see it in your eyes."**_

_**He groaned, "Yes I still love her, but what can I do about it?"**_

_**Janelle laughed in indignation, "Oh I don't know, you could always tell her that you still love her."**_

_**Edward sighed, "I could but I highly doubt that she would react well as she hates me."**_

_**Little did they know that Susannah was talking to Danielle about the fact that she also still loved him but felt that he hated her.**_

Danielle was shaken out of her memories and blinked at Harry. She noted the time and said goodnight before going up to her dorm room. The next morning they were down at breakfast when she got a call from Darryl in San Francisco. She glared at nothing in particular, "Darryl, calm down. I can't understand you." Her friends watched as her face paled, but were then surprised to hear her laugh. She put him on hold and quickly explained that the sisters were thought to be dead, but had actually changed their looks so that no one knew who they were. She also explained that they had to figure out where to go.

Harry looked at his sister, "I think that this would be the perfect time for them to go to Las Vegas, don't you? The CSIs can put them up for a little while and they can get to know each other."

Danielle looked as though she wanted to argue but realized that they all needed to know the truth. She said, "I'll suggest that, but I don't want too many secrets being revealed." She did suggest to Darryl that the sisters go to Las Vegas and she knew instinctively that it would be the best thing for everyone.

**AN: Next chapter will involve Danielle being tricked though I don't know how long it will take to get up as I will be going to college. I'd appreciate it if readers would review and make suggestions as to what they want to happen though I do plan on involving time travel.**


	9. New York and Surprises

**AN: When I mention anyone's siblings of the main characters, than I mean their closest friends. Eg. For Ron and Ginny, their friends Danielle, Harry and Hermione would also be thought of as their brother and sisters.**

**Chapter 9: New York and Surprises**

It was a couple of days later when Danielle got another phone call. This time it was her friends from New York. She said, "Hi Mac. What's wrong?" She listened for a couple of minutes and paled than said, "I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up and looked around before saying that there was an emergency and that she had to leave. She orbed out while leaving her friends wondering what was going on.

While she was gone Ron noticed that Harry wasn't paying attention and asked what he was thinking. Harry replied, "I'm just wondering what it will take for her to explain our world to her friends."

Hermione looked up, "She'll tell them when she feels she has to. We can't make her tell them."

Harry looked at her than smirked, "We might not be able to make her tell them, but we could make her friends start asking questions if she makes a mistake."

Ron and Mione looked at each other, "What sort of mistake?"

Harry answered, "Wearing her robe while orbing to one of the cities, preferably Las Vegas."

This time it was Ginny who asked the question, "Why Las Vegas?"

By this time the entire population of the Great Hall was listening for the answer. He said, "Sara lives in Las Vegas and she and Gil know the robes that the kids at the Magic School wear. Also, the Halliwell sisters and Leo will also be living there and they spent a lot of time in the school. If someone asks where she got the robe, than she would have to say that the crest is a decorative piece or that it was from the Magic School, which means that they would know that she was lying."

After she left Hogwarts, Danielle had orbed to the New York lab and strode inside to Mac's office. She knocked on the door before walking in and saw that the entire team was in there. She sat down and asked, "Why are all of us here? You told me that it was an emergency."

Mac said slowly, "Danielle, Aiden's in the hospital." She started to ask why when he said, "She was attacked at the scene that she was working at."

Danielle stared at the wall in front of her, "How was she attacked? Is she alright?"

Stella noticed that Mac seemed uncomfortable so she said, "She's going to be fine, but she was raped."

Danielle blanched, "What hospital is she at? What happened to her attacker?"

Mac said, "I'll take you to the hospital. As to the rapist, he got away and another shift is working the scene."

Danielle nodded in his general direction and stood up. Mac followed her out of the room and down to the garage. She got in the passenger seat and looked out the window. They were halfway to the hospital when she asked, "Why did this happen to her? What did she do to deserve this?"

Mac said, "I don't know why this happened, but she couldn't have done anything to deserve this. She's a strong woman though, she'll get through it."

Danielle looked at him though he didn't notice. She groaned internally, **_Please tell me that I won't be having to try and set up him and Aiden, I already have enough of a problem with trying to set up Gil and Sara, as well as Horatio and Calleigh._**

Mac tapped her shoulder to get her attention, "We're here."

They got out and headed inside to the front desk where they got the room number. Once they were pointed in the right direction they were able to find the room. They walked inside and sat down after Mac told Aiden to keep lying down.

Aiden asked, "Was the guy arrested?"

Mac said, "He got away and another team is working the case."

She frowned, "Why?"

Danielle said, "Your team is too close. I guess they figure that they wouldn't look at the case objectively."

Aiden surprised the two by the fierce glare that appeared on her face. "Again I'll ask, why?"

The other two didn't say anything, since they knew that she wouldn't be pleased with any answer that they gave her. The three of them made small talk for another hour before Mac and Danielle left. They rode in silence until they got to the lab where they met up with Stella whom overheard that the DNA from the rapist wasn't in the system.

Danielle frowned when she heard the news, "How is that possible? This guy couldn't have come from somewhere and just decided to rape a person, especially one that is armed. The guy had to have done something previously."

Stella said, "If he did, than it wouldn't have been serious enough to have his DNA taken."

Danielle said, "I have to get back. Keep me posted, alright?" The two agreed and she orbed out.

**Hogwarts**

She rematerialized in the the Gryffindor common room where her friends were waiting. She smiled sadly at them and they all had a feeling that this emergency had been really bad. She sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace and they found spaces around her so that they could all hear what had been so important that she had left immediately.

She hesitated than at a look from her brothers and sisters she said, "There had been an attack at a scene that Aiden had been working and she's in the hospital right now."

Her housemates exchanged a glance than Ginny asked, "What sort of attack?"

Danielle looked down at the photo in her hands and said quietly, "She had been raped. The other part of the problem is the fact that the guy who did it hasn't been caught yet."

There was a stunned silence and most of the house got up to leave so that her siblings could be there to comfort her. Harry sat next to her and held her until she placed the photo on the table so that the others could look at it. Harry picked up the photo and noticed that the people's names were at the bottom in the order that they had been in for the positioning. He frowned as he looked at Aiden, "Danielle, what is Aiden's last name?"

Danielle looked up at him in surprise, "Her last name is Evans, though I don't know why it's important to you."

Harry looked at Danielle, "I'm not sure but she could be keeping secrets from everyone."

Hermione looked at the group, "Harry, Evans is a common last name for Muggles. Having that last name doesn't mean anything."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement, "I know. I just thought that she looked incredibly familiar." After he said that he stood up and went up to his dorm while thinking **_I know that this woman isn't what she seems, though no one believes me. It can't be a coincidence that she looks like the unknown woman in the Silver Trio photos, not to mention that she has my mother's maiden name. The only way that I can find out for sure is to ask Snape. _**

The next night he went down to the dungeons and, after knocking on the classroom door, entered. Severus looked at him wondering why his student would willingly be in the room. To his surprise that question was quickly answered.

Harry asked quickly, "What was the Silver Trio?"

Severus started, "Where did you hear of the Silver Trio?"

Harry smirked, "The Room of Requirement is very helpful when you're specific with what you want." With that said he tossed a photo album onto the desk in front of him.

Severus opened the album in front of him and sighed, "What do you want to know?"

Harry sat down and said, "Oh, just the usual. What was my mother like? Why was she apart of this group? What is the group? What did the group do?"

Severus looked at the photos again, "Your mother was a beautiful, talented and smart woman. She was unlike any woman that I had met before. She befriended most people that she met, with the exception of your father and Malfoy. She was part of the Silver Trio because she was like a Slytherin in her own right. It also helped that the Sorting Hat had been torn between placing her in either Slytherin or Gryffindor." He had looked up while speaking and his eyes narrowed as he saw his student's shocked expression and wondered what he was thinking.

He continued, "She and I were close friends, enough for me to think of her as a sister. The third member was also like a sister to me. As to what we did, well we pulled our own pranks on the people that we felt deserved it."

Harry smirked again, "In other words, the so-called Marauders."

Severus nodded, "Yes. Now, is there anything else?"

Harry knew that he was being dismissed and stood up to take the album back. Before he opened the door to leave he asked, "By the way, who is the other woman?"

Severus looked at Harry again, "Her name is Aiden Zabini. I know that she is still alive though I don't know where she is. Now I have a question for you, why were you so surprised that your mother could have been in Slytherin?"

Harry smirked yet again, "Normally the saying is 'Like mother, like daughter' or 'Like father, like son', but in this case it would be 'Like mother, like son'. The only one who knows about this fact would be the Headmaster." With that he left leaving his professor in shock.

The only thing that Severus could think was **_How could I have ever thought that he was a younger version of his father? How come no one else sees that he is far more like his mother than we give him credit for._**

The next day Severus held Harry after class. He asked, "Were you serious about tricking Danielle into revealing some information?"

Harry looked at the man that he was starting to consider as his uncle, though he wouldn't tell anyone about it, "Yes, I was. I also think that you might be willing to help."

Severus was instantly on guard, "Why would I be interested in helping you?"

Harry tossed the photo of the New York CSIs onto the table in front of him. He said, "Look at it closely and tell me if anyone looks familiar."

Severus picked the photo up and looked at it, "The one woman looks strangely familiar, though I don't see what you're getting at."

Harry sighed, "The one woman looks like the woman you knew as Aiden Zabini. It also helps that the name can't be a coincidence."

Severus looked at the photo again and for the first time noticed the names. He blinked in surprise as he saw the name _Aiden Evans_ listed. He said, "It could be a coincidence, after all if this is the Aiden that I had known, why would she be using the name Evans?"

Harry smirked, "She would be living and working in the Muggle world. As Hermione had said the night before last, 'Evans' is a common last name in the Muggle world, unlike Zabini."

Severus nodded, "I understand that but why do you think that I would be willing to help you with your plans to trick Danielle? What would you gain by showing this to me?"

Harry smiled grimly, "If we're right about the two Aidens being the same woman, than Danielle already knows her. The photo that you're holding is a group shot of one of the New York CSI teams. Danielle had left in a hurry last night because the team leader, Mac, had called."

Severus started, "From what I gathered, there had been an emergency. What happened?"

Harry closed his eyes, "One of the female CSIs had been attacked at a scene."

Severus groaned internally, "Which CSI, and how was she attacked?"

Harry said, "Aiden. She had been raped and the guy that did it had somehow managed to escape."

Severus replied, "Than she couldn't be the Aiden that I know, as she would have stunned the attacker."

Harry smirked, "Unless she stopped keeping her wand with her at all times because she chose not to use her magic anymore. Besides, Danielle would have noticed if there had been magic used to stun someone. I suggested that Aiden Evans might be keeping her own secrets, but Danielle seems to think that I'm imagining things. But than again, Danielle hasn't seen any of the photos that I had found in the Room of Requirement, which may cause her to rethink her ideas of the people that she knows."

Severus was surprised at that, "You still haven't told me how you managed to get these photos."

Harry smiled, "Well, it turns into whatever you want or need the most as long as a person is thinking about it. So I asked it to allow me access to anything that would let me know Lily Evans better. When I went in, the room was filled with her old personal items, things from school including grades, and photo albums from the time she was born."

Severus smirked at the explanation, "Now I know that you have your mother's brains. And her ability to get out of trouble."

Harry laughed, "And to think that people believe that I only inherited her eyes and temper." With that he turned to leave but as he did he said, "You can keep the photo, as I've made a copy so that Danielle won't miss it. Also, if there is a way of tracking an owl, could you do that the next time you write to Aiden? After all, if the owl goes to New York than we have a far better chance of finding out that the two Aidens being one person."

That night at dinner Severus listened to the conversations at the Gryffindor table. What he heard surprised him and most of the other staff.

Danielle was down at her table when she spoke up with something that surprised everyone that was listening. "Harry, you need a new name."

Harry blinked, "Where did this come from? And why would I need to change my name?"

Danielle said, "You told us that you wanted to have nothing to do with James Potter and the Marauders. You can't do that as your name now is Harry James Potter."

Harry laughed, "Maybe, but what would my name be than?"

Danielle smiled, "You'll keep your first name of course. I'm thinking that you should be using Lily's maiden name as your last name."

Hermione grinned, "That would make him Harry Evans. What would you have him use as his middle name?"

Ginny smirked, "Danielle is too predictable. She knows that Mum and Dad think of Harry as their seventh son, so she would probably figure that Harry's full name should be Harry Arthur Evans."

Danielle frowned, "Am I really that predictable?" This caused the rest of the hall to look at them when they and some of the less strict professors burst out laughing.

Severus looked over at Albus and Minerva when he heard Albus say, "Well, Danielle is certainly predictable, but she did choose a good name for Harry to use."

The hall grew silent when Fawkes appeared on Harry's shoulder with a piece of parchment in his claws. Harry took the parchment and unrolled it. His eyes widened as he read it, than turned to Albus. "Headmaster, how did my name change on the list of students?"

Albus thought carefully, "I've read that the Founders had placed a spell on the castle that would allow a student's name to change if certain requirements were met."

Danielle sputtered, "What kind of requirements?"

Albus shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't know. The book didn't say what these requirements were."

Harry sighed, "Let me guess. We won't find out what the requirements are until something important happens."

Albus nodded his head, "I'm afraid so. The Room of Requirement is also like that. Most of the time it gives a person what they are looking for, but it won't give the person what they want if it meant revealing secrets too soon."

Hermione asked, "If you wanted to find out more about past students, would the room open to reveal things that had to do with them?"

Harry answered this time, "Yes it would, though I suppose that it would only open to what you wanted if the room thought that the time was right."

Danielle's eyes narrowed, "It sounds as if you came across it doing the exact same thing. What exactly were you looking for?"

Harry smirked, "I just wanted to find out more about a past student."

His siblings exchanged a glance than Ron asked, "What past student were you trying to learn more about?"

Harry smiled, "It doesn't matter, though _trying _isn't the right word for it."

Neville said, "It sounds as though the room opened for you, which as you said before would only happen when the time was right. So the question is, what were you supposed to learn and why now?"

Harry knew that he had to tread carefully with his explanation and said slowly, "I had wanted to find out some things about the people in my parent's time."

Ginny snorted, "More like you wanted to learn more about your mother. I would have said that you wanted to learn more about both of your parents but as you refuse to have anything to do with your father, which does include his friends."

Harry laughed, "You do realize that sometimes you are too smart for your own good, don't you?"

Danielle asked, "What did you find out and more importantly, why didn't you bring me along?"

Harry grinned, "You were busy, and it isn't as if I had planned on finding the room."

Fred groaned, "You are avoiding the question. What exactly did you find?"

Harry smirked, "I found that I am more like my mother than anyone truly thought, and that is all you'll be getting out of me. Unless, of course, Danielle chooses to let her friends know about our world."

Danielle looked as if she was going to yell at him. Instead she said, "Well we all know that that won't be happening so I suppose I will just off to find out what you had found for myself."

She stood up to leave and Harry said, "Good luck with that."

The staff exchanged a glance before the students left the hall. Once the students were gone and Umbridge had left Albus said, "Meet me in my office in half an hour."

A half hour later they had gathered in his office. Albus asked, "Has Harry asked anyone about his mother recently?"

Minerva said, "I don't think so, but he did stay after Potions for about ten minutes. I'm wondering as to why, as Severus hasn't complained about him tonight yet and setting a time for a detention wouldn't take about ten minutes."

The entire staff turned to face Severus and Albus asked, "What would the two of you have to talk about? After all, it is well known that the two of you can't stand each other, let alone being around each other."

Severus smirked, "He wanted to know more about his mother. He had to ask someone and as none of you people ever talk about Lily. The one thing that I am wondering is how any of us ever thought that he was a younger version of Potter?"

Minerva narrowed her eyes, "Does this have anything to do with what he had said about being more like his mother than anyone could have guessed?" Severus smirked again as he nodded.

Hooch was exasperated at that point, "Are you going to tell us what he meant or not?"

Severus kept his expression blank as he said, "Why don't we ask Albus what house the Sorting Hat had wanted him in?"

The rest of the staff turned to Albus. He frowned, "Are you trying to tell us that Harry had actually told you that the Hat wanted him in Slytherin?"

Severus gave a very rare grin, "Yes I am. The same place that the Hat wanted his mother in."

Hagrid and Minerva were the most startled. Hagrid asked, "Why did he never tell anyone else about this?"

Severus glared at him, "How many times have you and Minerva compared him to his father? Not to mention the fact that you never talked about Lily."

Filius spoke up, "I'm afraid that I am guilty of not talking about Lily either. I suppose I never mentioned that he has her ability at Charms because I was afraid that it would be a sore subject for him."

Albus spoke up, "Severus, what else did the two of you talk about earlier today?"

Severus glared at him, "Not that it is any of your business, but we spoke about Aiden."

The staff that had known who he was talking about looked at him in surprise. They had never thought that he would actually talk to his enemy's son willingly about anything, let alone an old friend.

Albus was confused, "Why did you tell him about Aiden in the first place?"

Severus shook his head, "He was the one who asked about her in the first place. I won't tell you why he asked because we're not sure if we are right about where she had gone. Neither of us will say anything until the time is right, so don't bother asking."

Albus looked at him and sighed, "Well, I know better than to try and change your mind. As for Harry, I wouldn't even want to try and change his mind if he is as stubborn as Lily was, not to mention the fact that it is quite obvious that he did inherit her temper."

Once the rest of the staff were dismissed Minerva stayed behind. She asked, "What do we do now?"

Albus smiled gently, "The only thing that we can do right now. We wait until they decide to let us in on some of their secrets. Once they do, we can offer our help incase they need it."

A month had passed with little to no odd events occuring. Harry and Severus had been working together in order for them to trick Danielle into going to Las Vegas so that her friends there would start asking questions instead of just assuming that all is right in her world. They had planned on having Sam call her from Vegas during one of her classes so that she would be wearing her robe, as she is required to wear one during classes. Severus had chosen for their trick to occur during Potions the next day so that he could be sure that she wouldn't disrupt anyone as they would just be taking notes.

As the two had planned Danielle received a call the next afternoon. She listened for a few seconds than orbed out of the room. Unknown to everyone but Harry, Severus had cast a spell on her so that she couldn't remove her robe before she got to the lab, so that they could be sure that the CSIs would start asking questions. Even better than that was the fact that the Halliwells and Leo often hung around the lab to keep an eye on things, incase demons chose to cause trouble.

**Las Vegas**

Danielle orbed into the crime lab and walked to the break room. She didn't see anyone so she continued onto the DNA lab. She stopped when she saw Greg and Mia talking about a case that Greg was working on. Startled them when she said, "Have either of you seen Sam around? I got a call from him but I haven't found him." They looked up when she started talking and they were surprised enough that they could only shake their heads in a negative response.

Once Danielle left the room, Greg said, "Do you get the feeling that she is keeping something from us?"

Mia replied, "I'm not sure, but I think that you should page the rest of the team, as well as the Halliwells. They might know what is going on with Danielle."

A few minutes passed before everyone had reached the lab. Nick asked, "Greg, what was with the urgent page? Why does everyone have to be here?"

Greg answered, "As you have probably guessed, this doesn't have anything to do with a case as the Halliwells are here."

Mia said, "Danielle is in the lab. She said that she was looking for Sam as he had called her."

Catherine was confused, "What exactly is so wrong with that?"

Greg said, "The fact that Sam had called her isn't the problem. It's what she is wearing."

Everyone looked even more confused. Mia explained, "She was wearing some sort of robe. It was kind of like the robes that the students would wear at Magic School, though it was different. It had some sort of crest on it. The crest looked like a lion and she was also wearing a tie that was red and gold."

Leo said, "That isn't from the Magic School and even if it was there would be no way for her to put a crest on it. The students also don't have to wear a tie. Maybe we should get her to come back and have her explain." The group agreed and Danielle walked into the lab a couple of minutes later to find all of her friends standing there as if they had been waiting for her. Nick closed the door and stood in front of it so that she wouldn't leave. They knew that she could orb out, but they also knew that Paige could just go after her if need be.

Danielle paled, "What's wrong, guys? Did something happen?"

Warrick asked, "What's with the robe Danielle? And don't try to tell us that you were at Magic School."

Danielle spoke in a low voice, "I just felt like wearing the robe. There is nothing special about it."

Sara laughed, "Do you really expect us to buy that? Why don't you stop lying to us for once in your life?"

Danielle turned to her friend, "Fine, it's not from the Magic School. It's just that I can't _tell _you where it is from. There are rules that say that I can't tell you. What I'm wanting to know is why you seem to be pissed off. Every year at this time, you are impossible to be around let around talk to. Why?"

Sara replied, "We're talking about you, not me."

Danielle refused to say anything, "I'm not going to tell you. If you can't trust me with your life than I can't trust you with mine. I'm sorry, but that is just the way that it is."

Catherine and the rest of the CSIs looked at each other. They too had been wanting to know what was wrong with their co-worker, but any attempts at a conversation was quickly shot down.

Danielle continued, "You never talk to anyone anymore. When was the last time that you confided in anyone?"

Sara shook her head, "I talk to people. As for confiding in people, the person that needs to know everything has already been told."

Danielle was the one to laugh this time, "How do we know? After all you always shut down about this time. I've even asked Susannah and she hadn't even known that something was wrong."

Sara was incredulous, "You asked my sister? You went behind my back? I cannot believe that you actually did something like that." The group watched her as she left and they flinched as the door slammed shut behind her.

Danielle apologized to the group and left herself. She knew that she couldn't go back to Hogwarts just yet, so she went to New York instead. She reasoned to herself that she needed to find out for herself how Aiden was.

**New York**

She walked in and quickly found Stella. She had known that they hadn't had any luck in catching the rapist, but she couldn't help asking, "Have you found out anything?"

Stella knew immediately what she was talking about. "I'm sorry, but nothing has changed yet."

Danielle asked, "Where are the others?"

Stella said, "Danny and Flack are working on a case. Mac is at the hospital with a victim, but I'm not sure where Aiden is."

While the two of them were talking Mac was finishing up at the hospital. He was walking towards the exit when he heard a familiar voice saying, "Are you sure?"

He stopped as he recognized Aiden's voice coming from behind the closed curtain. He chose to wait so that he could see what was wrong with her. He heard the doctor say that he would be back with some pamphlets before the curtain was pulled back. Aiden walked out and would have walked straight past him if he hadn't called her name. She turned around and paled as she saw him waiting to talk to her.

He asked, "What's wrong?"

She knew that she had to tell him, though she wasn't sure as to how she would do that. She said, "I'm fine. I've just been feeling off lately."

Mac straightened up. He had noticed that she seemed to be looking as if she was sick, but he din't want to interfere in her life. He said, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Aiden smiled, "I didn't want anyone to worry."

Mac was amused, "We would have worried anyways. Can you tell me what is wrong?"

She looked down at her hands, "I'm pregnant."

Mac looked at her, "What are you going to do?"

She laughed nervously, "Well, obviously I can't tell the father as I have no idea as to who he is. Other than that, I've already decided to keep the baby. After all, a child shouldn't be punished for something that they had no control over, right?"

Mac said, "After you're done here I'll take you home."

Aiden responded, "Actually I was planning on going back to the lab. I was also wondering if you could keep this between us for a little while. I will tell them eventually, but I don't think that this is the right time for it."

Mac eventually agreed though he said, "I'll take you back to the lab, though I ask that you not go to the scenes that could be dangerous or is really messy. Actually, I'd prefer it if you just worked in the lab from now on unless there is no one else to go to a scene."

Aiden rolled her eyes, "I suppose that I owe you that much."

After Aiden set up an appointment date, they walked out to the parking lot and got into the car. Mac asked, "What about your family? What are you going to tell them?"

Aiden said, "Uh, I haven't really spoken to my family lately. I usually just send a letter home so that they know that I'm still alive, but other than that I haven't gone home since I was 18."

"Why? I would have thought that you would have been close to your family."

Aiden answered, "I'm not really sure, though I do have some bad memories of being at home."

The rest of the ride was made in eerie silence. Danielle greeted them as they walked in though they could tell that the happiness in her voice was faked. Mac and Aiden shared a look and they knew that sooner or later their conversation would continue. Danielle went to turn around so she didn't see Aiden's surprised expression at the robe that she was wearing, though Mac did.

Mac shook his head as he walked into his office and closed the door behind him. His thoughts were going in circles but one stuck out in spades, **_Why did she seem to recognize the dress that Danielle was wearing? And why did her shocked expression fade into a hurt look? Who are you Aiden Evans and what are you hiding?_**


	10. A CSI Surprise

**Chapter 10: A CSI Surprise**

**Las Vegas**

After Danielle had left, the team chose to avoid Sara as much as possible. They figured that if Sara had no problem with yelling at Danielle than they knew that she would yell at them if they bothered her too much. Catherine had been talking to Warrick and Nick when Sara brushed passed them. They moved to the side to get out of her way incase she chose to turn around.

Nick flinched as he heard Sara start yelling than said, "I never thought that I would see her temper flare up this much."

Warrick said, "What I wouldn't give for her to tell us what is wrong. At least if we knew, than we would be able to help her."

Conrad Ecklie walked up to them. He and the others flinched when they heard a door slam from somewhere down the hall. He asked, "Does anyone know why she gets to be so upset? Even the dayshift knows to avoid her at this time of year."

Catherine just looked at him, "She had told Danielle that she has confided in someone, but she didn't say who. I wouldn't be too surprised if it turns out that she lost someone that was close to her around this time."

Conrad smiled, "Perhaps we should find out."

Warrick was wary, "How do you plan on doing that?"

Conrad answered by holding up a tape recorder. He said, "All I have to do is put this in Grissom's office and we'll be able to hear anything that they say."

Catherine was dubious, "What makes you so sure that Sara talks to Grissom about anything?"

Nick considered the possibility, "When I was up for promotion, one of the techs had suggested that I would have lost out because Grissom and Sara have some sort of history together."

Warrick added, "You could be onto something. When we had the case with the kid from the deaf school, I had remarked that Sara didn't like any woman that Grissom gets along with. She had just looked at me than ignored what I was suggesting."

Catherine acknowledged the idea as she said, "There was also the case with Debbie Marlin. Grissom had worked a lot of overtime on that case. I'm wondering if it was because the victim could have been Sara's identical twin, or Sara herself."

She looked at the others than sighed, "All right, put the device in Grissom's office and we'll see what is said."

The day after, they left the lab but came back after they knew for sure that both Sara and Grissom had left for the day. Greg, David, Dr. Robbins and the rest of the lab techs had also joined them to hear what was said. Brass was also there but he was the one that was protesting the most. He figured that Gil and Sara had a right to their own privacy, but no one listened to him. They all knew that he and Grissom were good friends and that Brass often thought of Sara as the daughter that he could actuallylook after. Even the Halliwells were there, but they didn't think it odd as everyone had learned that they were Sara's cousins.

Conrad set the tape recorder on the table and turned it on. He adjusted the volume so that they all could hear what was being said.

_Grissom said, "Sara, you need to take some time off. The others are all terrified that you'll bite their heads off if they so much as say a word to you. I know that this is a hard time of year for you. It is for me too, but we can't let it destroy us."_

_Sara looked at him, "I know that you're hurt too Gil. I just tend tolet the grief overcome me too much. I can't forget what happened, no matter how much I try. It still hurts even after 7 years."_

The group looked around at each other. Catherine said, "I'm sorry, but since when did she call him Gil?" The group shook their heads as no one knew the answer. As Piper had frozen the tape they were able to listen to it again without missing anything or without having to rewind it.

_Gil looked at her, "Of course it still hurts. It's even worse that it was a friend that had betrayed us."_

_Sara snorted, "It certainly doesn't help that the jerk was never caught." She paused and looked at the ceiling, "He destroyed our lives and he is still getting away with it."_

_Gil nodded, "Sara, why don't you go out with the girls for the night. Get out of town for a couple of days even."_

_Sara asked, "Is Teri in town?"_

_Gil responded, "She is. She and Heather are hoping that they can convince you to go camping with them or something like that."_

Brass looked at Catherine, "Teri _and _Heather? Are they talking about Teri Miller and _Lady_ Heather?"

She was in so much shock that she could only nod. Nick asked, "Do they know any other Teri or Heather?"

Brass said, "I'm not sure, but I don't think anyone really knows. I'm still wondering as to what they are referring to, yet won't actually talk about."

Piper glared at him, "Well, if you would stop interrupting than maybe we could find out."

_Sara asked, "What are you going to do?"_

_Gil responded, "Hank had called to ask if I wanted to help him move to his new apartment."_

_Sara nodded, "How do you think Susannah will react if we tell her that she lost her chance of being an aunt?"_

_Gil smiled, "She'll be mad. Especially when she hadn't even known that we had dated, let alone married."_

_Sara laughed, "Oh yes, especially when she hates Teri, Heather and Hank as she thinks that they are the reason that we aren't together. Yet this **relationship** that we had with them never actually existed as we had all been acting. It's hard to imagine that we even managed to fool our own co-workers."_

_Gil smirked, "It's even more amusing that it was because of Phillip Gerard that we got together in the first place when you were 21. If it hadn't been for us going out on a date in order to make him mad than we might not have ever gotten together."_

_Sara's smile faded when she thought of the reason why they weren't together. She said, "I still can't believe that Matthew Bradshaw hasn't been caught yet. I think we should tell Susannah sometime because she doesn't know what he's done, which means that she still trusts him. If she meets up with him than she could tell him that we both work here which is what our supervisors in San Francisco didn't want. After all, they did think that the two of us would be safer if we divorced and you transferred out of the lab."_

_Gil nodded, "I know. I don't know how we will tell her though. Not after all of these years."_

The tape recording ended at that point and the entire group was silent for a couple of minutes. Greg asked eventually, "Did we learn what had happened?"

Brass shook his head, "No, we didn't. We do know the name of the guy that caused all of their problems though. We could always look up his name and find out what he is wanted for."

Conrad said, "Already done. His record shows that he is wanted for attacking two CSIs, one man and one woman, and stabbing the woman in the stomach."

Catherine shook her head, "Well, obviously it was Grissom and Sara that had been attacked. Does it say why someone died?"

Conrad sat down, "According to this, Sara had been 6 months pregnant when she was stabbed. Therefore, she lost the baby."

The entire group paled. Archie said, "No wonder she gets so upset at this time of year. She must remember the events incredibly well."

Warrick shook his head, "We all thought that Sara had been with Hank. We alsothought that Grissom had been with Teri and Heather, well at least for Heather it was a rumor, but it was really just all an act."

Paige said, "They must have told the three of them shortly after they met. Is it possible that they had known what people would think, therefore took precautions by acting like they were with Hank, Heather and Teri. The question is, why did the three of them agree to go along with it?"

The group couldn't answer as they were so surprised by what they had heard. Brass said, "The question is, why didn't they tell us? They must have known that we would help them in whatever way we could."

Catherine was stuck on one part of the recording that they had heard, "Phillip Gerard? Isn't that the guy that was helping Marjorie Westcott during the Tom Haviland case?"

Nick thought back, "Yes he was. I suppose that it was a good thing that no one knew of their history as that would have certainly been brought up." He paused than said incredibly, "They got together because they went on a date in order to make him mad. That is insane, yet hilarious."

**Miami**

Horatio supported Calleigh as they walked into the lab. Their co-workers came running up to them, each one asking what had happened. Ryan stayed behind before he said, "How about we let them explain what happened."

Horatio nodded, "We were work at a scene when someone came up to us. I'm not sure why but this guy just started to attack Calleigh. Unfortunately he got away."

Calleigh smiled, "I did manage to scratch him though, which means that we do have his DNA."

Eric got the DNA from Calleigh and Ryan stepped forward. He gently cleaned up the scratches and started to walk away.

Calleigh asked, "Where did you learn to be so gentle when cleaning up scrapes?"

Alexx said, "A girlfriend, perhaps?"

Ryan smiled, "Not anymore. Suzie would be my fiancee. I take care of her daughter, Maddy, whenever I'm free, but Suzie is working."

Horatio started, "Suzie and Maddy?"

Ryan nodded, "Yes. You don't have to worry about me hurting them as that would never happen." He looked around at the rest of their co-workers than said, "Does anyone know about Suzie and Maddy? Aside from Yelina, that is."

Horatio shook his head, "I don't think so, but as it turns out, you could never truly know."

Calleigh looked between the two and smiled, "You mean the Maddy and Suzy that live with Kathleen?"

Horatio was curious as to how Calleigh knew of the two women and the child. He was surprised to hear Ryan say, "You must be the one that is teaching Maddy and Suzie to use magic."

Calleigh nodded, "Yes I am. Like the Halliwells, my magic runs in my family, though I am able to teach others."

Eric and Alexx looked at each other before leaving so that they could test the DNA from the attacker. They knew that they would only find out things when their co-workers thought that they should.

Horatio looked at Calleigh and Ryan, "How much do the two of you know about Suzie and Maddy?"

Calleigh snorted, "I don't know about Ryan but I do know that Maddy is your neice."

Ryan added, "I also know that Maddy has cancer. Though hopefully she will be cured when Danielle finally tells all of us the truth." Horatio and Calleigh looked at him when they heard him mutter the second part.

Calleigh raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean, when Danielle finally tells us the truth?"

Ryan flinched as he tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. He sighed as he noticed that the two of them were looking at him curiously. He said, "Danielle is keeping a lot of things from everyone that she knows. I can't tell you what she is keeping from everyone, but I can tell you that you'll have to learn to understand and acceptwhy she has done what she has."

Calleigh looked at him, "How much do you know about magic?"

Ryan grinned, "Lets just say that I have been learning about various types of magic from the dead."

Horatio looked at Calleigh in surprise as she said, "What are you, a medium?"

Ryan looked sheepish, "Yes, actually I am." He said to Horatio, "I haven't told Suzie that Raymond is still alive. I didn't think that it would be my place."He stopped and looked at Eric and Alexx as they stopped in front of them.

Horatio asked, "Did the DNA give you anything?"

Eric nodded, "Yeah, the guy that attacked Calleigh is the same guy that is wanted in New York for raping a CSI."

Each of the group realized at that point as to how lucky Calleigh was that she hadn't been working the scene alone.

**New York**

Mac watched Aiden as they worked on the evidence from the scene. He smiled when she tried to keep from yawning but he said, "Why don't you go home? I can finish up here." Aiden looked at him, nodded her thanks and was soon out the door.

Unknown to them, the rest of their co-workers were listening to what they had said. Stella shook her head, "I don't understand it. Why is she always so tired now? Besides, she very rarely goes to any of the scenes now."

Danny said, "Not to mention the fact that she is always getting sick lately. I don't understand why Mac won't tell us what is wrong with her, after all we are co-workers."

Mac walked out at that point. He had heard what they were talking about and as he didn't like it, he chose to let them know it. He said, "I'd appreciate it if you would stop with your snooping around. Aiden is fine and even if she had to tell you something than she would when she feels like it. You'll just make an enemy out of her if you try to force her into telling you anything."

He walked away as the rest of the team tried to protest. Finally their protests settled down and Flack said, "I suppose that he is right. We know that Aiden has a temper and we have learned that we shouldn't mess with her, so I guess that we just wait until she tells us what is wrong with her."

The group kept an eye on Aiden for the next couple of weeks. They noticed that she would sometimes get sick while working around the evidence from the various cases. They also noticed that Mac always told her to go home or at least take a break and rest in his office. The team was even more confused at this point. It didn't help that their co-workers had left earlier that day after Aiden nearly collapsed and Mac took her home a few minutes later.

Stella surprised the others by saying, "We need to follow them as that is the only way that we can find out what is going on."

Hawkes looked as if he was going to argue with them, but thought better of it. He figured that he may as well go with them, so that he could hopefully help them from getting into trouble. The group got into Stella's car and followed their teammates to an apartment that they had never seen before. They watched as Mac and Aiden got out of the car and went up to the door. They could see Aiden take out a key and unlock the door and after the door was closed the group got out of the car and went up to the door themselves.

After Aiden and Mac walked inside her apartment, Mac started to look around at the things on the various shelves. His eyes narrowed as he noticed that something in the room seemed off. Aiden walked back in the room and started laughing. Mac turned around and glared at her, but she just responded by smirking. She managed to catch her breath long enough to say, "What made you jump as if you were terrified?"

Mac said, "The owl that is on a stand." He paused than said, "Why do you have an owl?"

Aiden smiled gently, "I use an owl to send letters to my family and friends so that they know that I am still alive."

Mac asked, "Why don't you ever go home? You had said that you have bad memories but how bad was it really?"

Aiden frowned, "When I was in school I had two best friends. One of them died on Halloween of 1991, leaving behind her 15 month old son. The other was stuck having a life as a spy."

Mac went to say something but was distracted by a knock on the door. He watched as Aiden paused before going over to a small box on one of the shelves. He was surprised when she took out some sort of wooden stick out of the box and held it defensively. She stood to one side of the door and opened it so that she would be able to hide the stick in case of an attack. He noticed that she sighed in relief, but at the same time annoyance. He looked at the door and saw their co-workers standing there and he knew why she was annoyed.

Aiden looked at her co-workers and smiled grimly, "Why don't you come in and tell us what you are doing here."

The group stepped inside, but before any of them sat down Stella noticed that Aiden was holding onto a stick and asked what it was.

Aiden looked at her co-workers and paled. She closed her eyes as she said, "This is my wand."

Mac looked at the others and knew that they were all confused. He asked, "Why do you need a wand? Does this have anything to do with the owl that you own?"

Aiden grimaced, "Yeah, it does. Sit down and I'll explain what I can."

Once everyone was seated she said, "My name is Aiden Evans, though I grew up with the name of Zabini."

Danny snickered, "I've heard some strange names before, but that takes the cake. What is the wand used for?"

Aiden glared at him than laughed at her co-workers reactions to the next thing that she said, "I use it to cast magic as I am a witch."

**AN: I hope that you like the chapter and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Explanations will be made over the next couple of chapters and it will mainly feature all 3 teams of the CSIs before heading back to Hogwarts. **


	11. Explanations and More Surprises

**Chapter 11: Explanations and More Surprises**

**New York**

The group looked at each other in disbelief. Stella said, "I don't understand. Aside from Danielle's friends, witches don't exist."

Aiden shook her head, "What do you mean? This doesn't have anything to do with Danielle. It is possible for a magical world to exist without Danielle knowing about it."

Mac said, "Why don't you explain what this world is all about. Perhaps you could give us an example as to what this world does."

The rest of the team was going to protest again but quickly closed their mouths when Aiden muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa." They watched as she held the wand at a picture frame that was on the table in front of them and their jaws dropped as they saw it float.

Danny said, "Okay, I'd like to hear an explanation please."

Aiden glared at him yet again. She said, "The magical world is known as the wizarding world. We have schools, businesses, ministries and hospitals just like the muggle world has."

Hawkes repeated, "_Muggle _world? What are muggles?"

Aiden sighed, "How about I tell you everything and you can ask questions later?" The group nodded in response. She continued, "A muggle is a non-magical person, which means that the majority of them can't enter this world. In my world there are different people and creatures that you deal with everyday. My family is known as one of the oldest pureblood families around. Other witches and wizards could be a halfblood or a muggleborn. Yet sometimes squibs are born into a magical family and they don't have enough magic of their own to be able to use it."

She stood up and started to walk into the next room. She motioned for them to follow her and they nearly tripped over each other once they were in the room. She laughed at the looks on their faces and started to explain what was in the room. She said, "This is where I get my practice in for Defense and on the other side are the cauldrons that are holding the potions that I am working on." She paused as she went over to the shelf that held her completed potions and picked up a vial. She said slowly, "There is a way for you to learn about my world by being there if you would like."

Mac stopped where he was, "I thought that only witches or wizards could go into this world."

Aiden grinned, "Parents of muggleborn children can go into the wizarding world and squibs can also go anywhere they want in my world. I have developed a potion that will allow you to be a squib until the antidote is taken. This will allow you to go into the magical world as well as being able to visit the schools."

Her co-workers stared at her in surprise. They couldn't believe that she was actually inviting them to with her to a world that they knew absolutely nothing about. Mac grinned, "When and how do we leave?"

Aiden looked at the others and saw that they were all nodding. She answered, "We'll leave as soon as you all are ready. As for getting there, we'll be flooing."

Stella stared, "We're ready now, but what do you mean by _flooing_?"

Aiden smirked, "Flooing is the means of getting from one place to another by using a fireplace to go through the floo network, as long as the fireplaces are hooked up to the network. All you have to do is take floo powder, throw it down and clearly speak the place that you want to land at. This is one of the ways that my kind travel, as well as apparition, portkey and flying a broomstick."

Hawkes looked at her, "Where do you want us to go to?"

She grinned, "The Leaky Cauldron."

**Las Vegas**

Catherine watched as Sara walked down the hall and noted that she seemed to be in a better mood. She didn't think that any of the people in the lab would be able to deal with Sara if her temper was forceful again. Catherine walked up to Warrick and Greg who were also watching their co-worker. She could tell that they were also glad that Sara wasn't angry again. Catherine went to say something but she was interrupted when a familiar woman walked in the building.

Warrick's jaw dropped, "Is that Lady Heather?"

Catherine looked at the woman, "Yes, she is. I wonder what she is doing here."

They were even more surprised when Heather stopped in front of them. Catherine sensed that something was wrong, as Heather seemed to be increasingly agitated. Heather asked, "Are Sara and Gil around?"

Catherine shook her head, "They're out at a scene but they should be back soon if you want to wait."

Heather looked at her, "I will wait, but you should get all of your co-workers, Sara's cousins and Ecklie together. They need to hear this too."

Warrick and Greg looked at each other, than disappeared to find those that Heather had mentioned. The group was soon standing there and Gil, Sara and Brass walked in. Sara went to say something but stopped as she saw that Heather was in the crowd. The three eyed each other and wondered what was going on that was so important.

Sara asked, "Heather, is something wrong?"

Heather was pale as she answered, "Depends on your definition of wrong. Do you remember the photos that I took when we went away that I said that I would get developed?"

Sara nodded, so Heather continued, "The person at the photo shop got the pictures mixed up. When I saw what the photos were of, I figured that you needed to see them."

Warrick took the envelope that she was holding and walked into a nearby layout room. The rest of the group followed him and watched as he placed each photo on the table. Everyone paled as they realized that someone must have been following Sara as all, except one, of the photos were of Sara at various crime scenes and her apartment. The last was different as it was of a large sign that read "I'm back. M.B."

The group stayed still as they watched Sara back up and run from the room. Gil looked at Heather and she nodded. He left leaving Heather to deal with any questions the rest might have.

As soon as the two had left the room Heather waited for the others to start asking questions. When no one looked surprised, her eyes narrowed. "Why do I get the feeling that all of you know something?"

Catherine spoke up, "We know what happened in San Francisco, but we didn't want to say anything. After all, we are still wondering about you, Hank, and Teri being friends with them."

Heather shook her head in confusion, "What's so wrong about being friends? Or is this about the fact that you don't understand why we are friends, especially when you must have believed that the three of us had been more than friends with them at one time or another."

Warrick looked at her with his eyes wide, "How did you manage to pull it off? I mean, most of us here are CSIs, so how did we not notice that these relationships weren't real?"

They all jumped when they heard Sara's voice behind them. "You might have saw what you wanted to see. The other possible explanation is that we really are good at acting."

She and Gil sat down and started to tell them what they needed to know. After a while of questions and answers being tossed back and forth, they stopped as they noticed that Sam had orbed in. They greeted him and he eyed each of the people in the group while thinking of what he was going to say.

Sara looked at Sam and knew that he was going to tell them something that would change all of their lives forever.

Sam sighed, "I know that all of you about Danielle's life and where she goes, but she is keeping one part of her life a secret. One of her friends has been trying to convince her to tell everyone else about this life of hers, but she keeps refusing. It finally got to the point where her friend came to me and asked me to help him have you learn the truth, even if she doesn't agree."

The group was startled. Catherine took the lead by asking, "Who is her friend?"

Sam smiled gently, "His name is Harry Potter. The two of them are so close that they consider each other to be their brother and sister, depending on who you are talking to."

Warrick gasped, "Now that is a surprise, as no matter how close she is to all of the guys in her life, she has never been able to think that before."

Heather asked, "Why does Harry want us to know of the people in his life?"

Sara added, "For that matter, where does he live?"

Sam looked sheepish as he said, "Harry lives in England, but goes to school in Scotland. As for why he wants everyone in Danielle's life to know each other, I believe that he thinks that it will help us all to survive our upcoming battles."

Gil frowned, "How does he go to school in Scotland, when he lives in England?"

Sam swallowed and lowered his head. He whispered, "He goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Sara leaned forward, "Could you please repeat that? I heard you say something about a school for witches and wizards. Do wizards really even exist?"

Sam grinned, "Yes, wizards do exist and they have schools for them. Basically the wizarding world is the same as ours. The only difference is the fact that they use magic everyday and they don't have to hide it. As for going to school they have to get on a train in London that will take them to a small village near the school."

Catherine said, "You mentioned something about an upcoming battle. Are her friends in any danger?"

Sam winced, "I suppose that you can put it that way. The way Harry thinks of it is that they have to deal with the magical versions of Hitler and the Nazis."

That caught everyone's attention and they stared at him. Piper said for all of them, "Okay, when do we go there and how do we get there? Also, how old is Harry? What does he have to do with the battle?"

Sam looked down, "Harry is 15. When he was one, the head evil tried to kill him but failed and was forced out of his body for 13 years. Voldemort is back now and everyone believes that since Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived that he will be the one to save them all."

He watched as the group conferred and winced again as they glared at him. Catherine and Piper took the lead in asking the remaining questions, as they were the mothers of the group. Catherine asked, "Can we leave right away? The sooner that we get there the better that we all will feel."

Piper added, "That is for sure. There is no way that we will allow a 15-year-old to fight a battle on his own. Besides, this way we can teach him how to fight and to use our magic. If this works, than that means that he will have a distinct advantage."

Nick asked, "Who all is going to be there? Is it just us, or will there be other people coming?"

Sam responded, "After I orb you all to the Leaky Cauldron I'll be going to get those in Miami, New York, and on Breaker High."

The group stood up and everyone grabbed a hold of him. They orbed out and once they were standing again they could see that they were in some type of pub. As Sam was about to call out to the bartender the rest jumped when they saw people coming out of the fireplace.

Piper asked, "Sam, why did people come out of the fireplace?"

Sam looked at it, "That's called flooing. That is one of the ways that people travel in the wizarding world."

Nick started to ask more questions, but stopped when he saw that Sam was staring at the incoming group. Instead he asked, "What's wrong? Do you know those people?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I do. They are the CSIs in New York. What I don't understand is how they know of this place."

As the team from New York went to go past them, Sam called out to them. They turned and when they spotted who was with Sam they stopped.

Sam said, "I'm not going to ask how you know of this place yet. I do think that it would be good for you to wait in one of the private rooms while I am getting the rest of the group." With that he motioned to Tom, spoke with him for a few minutes and orbed out.

When he was gone Tom showed them to one of the private rooms. Piper directed the question that was on all of their minds to Mac. She asked, "How did you know of this world? As it is, Sam was planning on getting you when he got those on Breaker High and the people in Miami."

Mac responded, "We learned of the wizarding world from Aiden, whom apparently went to Hogwarts. We will be going there, but we aren't sure as to how everyone will be able to see it."

Aiden ducked her head when everyone's eyes turned on her. She replied, "As I told my co-workers, I have a potion that will allow you to be a squib which means that you will be able to see Hogwarts. I'm not certain but I believe that those that already have their own magic won't need it, as they'll be able to see it on their own. That is why I won't be giving you the potion until we reach the gates. This way we'll see who can see it on their own and the potion won't be wasted."

**Miami **

Sam orbed into the Miami crime lab making Calleigh move to the side of the hall rather than having to walk straight into him. Once she stopped to say hello he grabbed her arm and led her to the meeting room. He quickly told her to call the rest of her co-workers, which she did.

Once they all were there he took a look around and smiled at the fact that even Suzie and Maddie were there. He said, "Before you ask anything I'm going to bring you all to a pub where the CSIs from both New York and Las Vegas are. Once I'm back from getting those on Breaker High I'll be able to answer your questions."

**Leaky Cauldron**

With that he took a hold of all of them and orbed them to the pub where Tom led them to the private room where the others were waiting. Once the door was closed behind him he orbed out again.

Calleigh took a look around the room and smiled as she recognized Warrick and Catherine from the case that had tied their teams together a couple of years earlier.

Aiden moved down on the couch, "Why don't all of you sit down? I'm sure that when Sam gets back we can start planning what we are going to do while we are in the Alley."

**Breaker High**

Sam orbed into the ship and looked around. He saw that Susannah and Edward were standing at the entrance to Edward's office, but it seemed to be that they were just watching their kids and the rest of the students. Susannah was the first to notice him and gave him a grin when he walked up to them.

He tried not to look at Susannah, as he knew that she would be yelling at him once she learned of Danielle's secret life. It wasn't just the fact that she had lied to everyone, but that her lies had allowed a teenager to nearly be killed a few times already and that would not go over well with any of the group, especially the parents.

Susannah noticed that Sam wouldn't directly look at her so she asked, "What's wrong Sam? Are any of the family hurt?"

Sam sighed, "No. No one is hurt. I just need the two of you, as well as Max and Cassidy to come with me. It might also be a good thing for their friends to come as well. We will be going to a pub in London, England where the CSIs from Miami, New York and Las Vegas are. The Halliwells will also be there."

Edward said, "You said that no one has been hurt, yet everyone is gathering. Why?"

Sam took a step back, "Danielle has a life that no one knew about and there is a battle between good and evil going on. There is also the fact that the one to be the leader in this war is 15 years old." He saw the look on both of their faces and ran over to the teens, as he knew that they wouldn't attack him when there were other people in the way.

Susannah and Edward stopped in front of him, than they quickly explained what he had said to the teenagers. Once the short explanation was done they all grabbed onto him and they orbed out of the ship and into the pub.

**Leaky Cauldron**

The group looked around at the place before Sam led them to the room where the others were waiting. The CSIs from New York were introduced to the newcomers, as they had already introduced themselves while they were waiting and the new group already knew those from Las Vegas and Miami.

Piper asked, "So, what is the first thing that we need to do?"

Aiden replied, "We'll start with shopping. I'll go into Gringotts to retrieve the money that we will need and than the first store that we will need to go to is Madame Malkin's. This is the place where you can get a variety of robes."

Alexx asked, "Why would we need to get robes?"

Aiden looked surprised, "What, you don't want to hide your identities and surprise Danielle? How much fun would it be to yell at her for keeping this life a secret when she doesn't know who we really are?"

The rest of the group smiled as they nodded. Sam asked, "Shouldn't the rest of us go into the bank to exchange currency?"

Aiden shook her head, "No, aside from Blaise, I'm the last Zabini. That means that I have my own trust fund from school which is still earning money, and the vaults that I received from being the heir and head of my family. I've got more than enough money and I don't have anything else to do with it as I'll never need it all."

With that they all stood up and Aiden led them through the pub and stopped at the archway. When they stopped the others were confused, as they didn't understand why they were standing at a wall.

Aiden smiled as she tapped the appropriate bricks and the others gasped in amazement and wonder. She said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."


	12. Diagon Alley and Hogwarts

**Chapter 12: Diagon Alley and Hogwarts**

Aiden tapped the brick wall that led into Diagon Alley and smirked as the unsurprising gasps of shock were heard. She walked inside and the others quickly followed. They looked back at the wall and noticed that there was no longer a hole in it. The group followed Aiden as she walked right to Gringotts and stopped at the doors. She watched as all of them read the warning and was interested when the Halliwells all looked at each other, even if they didn't know the truth about their relation.

Alexx asked, "What is that warning?"

Aiden smiled, "No one really knows. People believe that it has a charm on it so that everyone will read it and that the goblins wanted to warn the customers of the bank."

Piper stared at her, "Are you sure? It seems as if that it was a spell, like one that my sisters and I would cast."

Aiden shrugged, "I really don't know. No one really ever knows what the goblins are capable of. They have a bad lot in life, just like house elves, giants, werewolves, and other creatures." With that she walked inside and went up to a free goblin. They waited while she went with a goblin through one of the many doors and within a few minutes she came back.

Once they were back outside she said, "We'll go get robes first so that you won't stand out as much. After that we'll head for the pet shop and the bookstore."

Nick asked, "Why would we need to go to the pet shop?"

Aiden smiled, "It will be a good idea to keep in touch with those at Hogwarts as they can't get phone calls."

The group smiled as they realized that she would know what she was talking about. Aiden continued to walk to the robe shop and the others followed her. Madame Malkin looked up as she heard the door open and nearly passed out as she saw how many people were there.

Malkin said, "May I help you?"

Aiden nodded, "Yes, my friends will be needing a robe each today. We may come back later, but we were planning on going up to Hogwarts to surprise our family first."

Malkin responded, "That is fine dear, all I need is to have your friends get on the stool and be measured."

An hour later they were all walking outside in the new robes. They followed Aiden to the bookshop and she picked up some of the books that first years would use as well as books on household charms and pranks. She also picked up a few of the more detailed, but less boring history books on Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general.

She than led them to the pet shop and said, "In here, there are various kinds of pets including cats, toads, and rats. Next door is the owl emporium where we will get an owl for each city and Breaker High."

Once they were done they walked back into the Leaky Cauldron and sat down. Aiden explained, "If you want to get something to eat, we can wait until we're all done before flooing to our next stop." The group shook their head and she knew that they all just wanted to get to the castle as soon as they could.

She walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. She through it in and waited until the flames turned green. She said, "You can safely go through the floo now. Hold your arms to your sides and stare straight ahead. You have to say the destination that you will be going to clearly, so you'll be saying 'Three Broomsticks'. Once we are there, Sam can orb us to the gates and we can see which of us can be there without having the potion."

Sam took over, "If you are a muggle, or non-magical, than the wards will allow you to see an old ruin and the sudden remembrance of an appointment."

Greg said, "Interesting way to stay away from muggles", before flooing to the Three Broomsticks. The others all followed and looked around the room that they were standing in.

The group noticed a woman come out from behind the bar and walked towards them. "Aiden", she said.

Aiden turned around at the voice, "Rosie! It is good to see you again."

The woman shook her head in annoyance, "Why do you insist on calling me Rosie? My name is Rosemerta."

Aiden smirked, "You know that I like to annoy people."

Rosemerta shook her head, "And you do it so well. Do you need me to firecall Albus of your arrival?"

Aiden laughed, "Not at all. In fact, we're going to surprise everyone in the castle. We also need to find out as to how many of my friends are magical for this world."

Rosemerta's eyes narrowed, "Why don't they know already? And how are there so many?"

Aiden smirked, "There is one simple answer for both of those questions. The answer that you are looking for is Danielle's world."

Rosemerta let out a laugh, "Good grief, does she not know how to interfere in a person's life?"

Piper responded, "That's what we want to know. We also want to know why she hasn't told any of us about this world and all that has happened."

Rosemerta smirked, "Well, if you are going to yell at her, than you do need to actually get to the school. And I've got my job to handle. At least the students aren't here right now, though they would be wanting to get away from that frog of a woman Umbridge."

Aiden frowned, "Why do people hate her? What class does she teach?"

Rosemerta shook her head, "The woman is the Defense professor, and all she is doing is having the students read the textbooks. Apparently the woman believes that they can cast the spells just by reading about it and that they would never need to use the spells."

Aiden was close to snarling, "Why does the Defense position always have such bad luck?"

Leo asked, "What does bad luck have to do with this class?"

Sam answered this question, "It means that the teachers aren't right for the position. Well, except for Remus. Within the past five years there have been Umbridge, a werewolf, a stuttering teacher with Voldemort possessing him, a fraud, and a death eater under polyjuice as a renowned auror. The only good teacher that can be trusted is the werewolf.

Paige asked, "What makes you so sure that the werewolf was such a good teacher?"

Aiden said, "You have to understand that there is a spell called _Expecto Patronum_, which is really hard for people to cast and actually get a corporeal patronus. It is so hard that the majority of adults can't even cast it. Remus was a good enough teacher that he was able to teach it to Harry when he was in his 3rd year. There is also the fact that Harry has been able to cast the spell when he was near a dementor and it was fully corporeal."

Mac asked, "A dementor? I'm assuming that this spell is used to defend against this thing?"

Sam nodded, "A dementor is a creature that will cause you to relive your worst memories. It has also been used to give criminals a Kiss, which means that the victim no longer has their soul."

Susannah was upset at this information, "Just how many times has Harry been around these things?"

Sam flinched and backed away, "He managed to cast a corporeal patronus in his 3rd year when he was about to be attacked by several of them. He also had to cast it this summer, as two were about to take his and his cousin's souls. The interesting thing is that he was nearly expelled for underage magic even though there is a some sort of law that says that anyone can use magic if their life is in danger."

Stella was confused, "Why would a couple of dementors be near where Harry lived?"

Aiden was repulsed, "Someone had to have given them orders to be there which means that it would be someone from the Ministry. Sam, has there been any other time that Harry had to deal with the dementors?"

He nodded, "Yeah, there was the time during his 3rd year and he was in the middle of a quidditch game. He passed out from being so close to him and he ended up hitting the Whomping Willow. His broomstick was completely destroyed into several pieces because of it."

Rosemerta recognized the look of anger on Aiden's face from when she was in school. She said, "Why don't you calm down and go to Hogwarts. You'll be able to handle everything once you get there."

Piper smiled, "Yes, I do believe that that would be a good idea."

The group walked out leaving Rosemerta to shake her head in amusement at Aiden's actions. She couldn't wait until the next Hogsmeade weekend to see what the students thought of their new guests.

Once they were outside Sam took them to the gates of Hogwarts a few at a time. When they were all there, Aiden was surprised to see that no one was wanting to turn away because of the wards.

Aiden frowned, "Either all of you are descended from a magical line, the wards don't care what type of magic you have or it is Danielle's influence, it is an interesting occurrence."

Sam smirked, "Interesting as you want to make a potion yourself or have Severus make it to show who your ancestors all are?"

Aiden shook her head, "How do you know me so well?"

Sam laughed, "I know all of the teachers and students in the castle. When you have to deal with Albus, Severus, and Harry you learn to know people very well."

Phoebe asked, "So, do we just walk through the gates? Or is there something else that has to be done?"

Sam walked to the plaque that held a snake, badger, raven and lion on it. He asked, "May we have entrance to the castle beyond these gates?" To the surprise of the group the doors swung open to allow them entrance. They walked through and looked around at where they were. The newcomers decided to just follow Aiden and Sam, as they knew where they were going.

Everyone looked around as they saw a forest, a small hut, a large lake, greenhouses, and some sort of stadium. Sam said, "We'll give you a larger tour later. Right now we should probably get up to the castle. By the time we are there, everyone should be sitting down for dinner in the Great Hall."

Nick perked up, "Good, I'm hungry."

Sara laughed at her co-worker, "Nicky, you are always hungry. What is different about it this time?"

She quickly ducked as he tried to hit her upside the head. Susannah just grinned at her sister's antics. She knew that they would all be having more fun in the future once they got into the castle itself. She also couldn't wait until they were able to find out who their ancestors were, as the Halliwells could only trace their line back to the 1670s.

Everyone wanted to laugh as they all watched Aiden's antics the closer they got to the castle. They could practically feel the excitement that she was broadcasting with her emotions. By this time they were finally at the castle walls. Most of the group was startled when Aiden leaned against the stone walls for a couple of minutes. Susannah, Piper, Suzie and Catherine all stared at her as understanding dawned in their eyes. They eyed each other for a moment and Catherine looked towards Sara while the other women weren't looking. It was obvious to them all that Aiden was pregnant.

Susannah asked quietly, "Why don't we go inside? This way you can sit down sooner rather than later."

Aiden nodded and slowly straightened. She struggled to stay upright for a few seconds than breathed quietly as the dizziness passed. She looked over to Mac and noticed that he was looking at the women in the group that had their own children. She managed to keep her emotions off of her face as she realized that they knew that she was pregnant. 'At least it is only a few of the women that have realized the truth' she thought.

She said, "Before we go into the Great Hall we'll need to put up the hoods of the robes so that we can surprise everyone. We will probably end up having a number of wands pointed at us when we enter, so don't be too upset."

She strode over to the doors and the rest quickly followed her. They walked to the Great Hall and everyone, besides herself and Sam gasped in surprise as they saw the ghosts and the moving paintings. Sam opened the doors and they slipped inside and watched everyone for a couple of seconds. Piper's eyes narrowed as she pointed out Danielle to the others and they all smirked at the thought of her getting into trouble for lying to them.

One by one, the students quieted as they noticed the group standing at the doors. The staff at the Head Table stood up and pointed their wands at them. All students, save one, followed their teacher's actions. The newcomers had to smother a laugh as they heard a bushy-brown haired witch berating the sitting student.

In the quietness of the hall, people heard Hermione say, "Harry, aren't you the least bit worried that there are strange people with their hoods up?"

Before Harry could reply, Albus stood up and asked, "May I ask whom you all are and what you are doing here?"

They stayed quiet as they noticed that Harry was starting to laugh. Severus, noticing that Harry didn't seem to be too worried, sat down. Albus looked at the two of his favorite people and asked icily, "Why are the two of you not worried?"

Harry smirked, "The only one that has to be worried about these people is Danielle."

Aiden stepped forward, "You've got that right."

Danielle paled as the woman pulled back her hood and the majority of the staff faltered.

Ron asked, "Harry, who is she? She looks familiar."

Harry grinned at the group, "You should think that she looks familiar. I showed you a photo that I had found recently."

Minerva asked, "What _exactly_ did this photo show?"

He smiled, "My mother, aunt, and their best friend."

Aiden smirked, "Don't you mean your mother, aunt, and uncle?"

As Harry looked down Albus said, "I'll ask again, who are you?"

Aiden smiled and the students and staff felt nervous as to what her answer would be. She said, "Don't you recognize me? My name is Aiden Zabini-Evans."

Out of the sudden onslaught of shouting, only two words were clearly understood. Harry grinned as he heard the names "Zabini" and "Evans" yelled out loud.

Albus looked at the woman gravely, "Why are you saying that your name is Zabini-Evans?"

She smirked, "No one really ever knew how close Lily and I were. We thought of each other as a sister, so we decided to do something about it."

Minerva asked, "What did the two of you do?"

Everyone looked to Aiden for the answer, which she was happy to provide, "Lily and I chose to cast a spell that would allow us to be sisters by blood. That means that I have the Evans blood, and she, now Harry has the Zabini blood."

Malfoy got the attention to himself by asking, "So, you now have the blood of a Mudblood? You are now a halfblood yourself?"

Aiden glared at him, "One, Lily wasn't a _Mudblood_, as you called her. Two, I'm still a pureblood, as is Harry."

Ron asked, "How is that possible? Lily Evans was a muggleborn."

Aiden replied, "Actually, you're wrong about that. It turns out that Lily was the first magical person in two old pureblood lines, after about 800 years."

She added another statement, "By the way, Tom Riddle, he's not Slytherin's heir. He was descended from Salazar's sister, not Salazar himself."

Albus paused, "You mean to say that Salazar Slytherin doesn't have an heir of his own?"

Aiden shook her head, "Salazar still had a descendant. His and Godric's lines were combined into one person, and the same thing happened to Rowena and Helga's lines as well."

**AN: Anyone care to guess as to who the two people are? What is Danielle going to do with her friends at the castle?**

**Thanks to those who are reading this. If anyone can think of something that they would like to see, please leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Characters that are easily recognizable from the TV shows and books are not mine. I have changed a name or two (Aiden - CSI NY and Susannah - Breaker High Her name was Hannah).

Italicized words are when a person is thinking.

Someone is in Trouble

Minerva paused in surprise. She turned to look at the other professors, but no one seemed to know what Aiden was talking about.

Hermione asked, "So, who exactly are the descendents? In all that I have read there is nothing that has any real information about the founders."

Aiden smirked, "Of course there isn't. Did you really expect any real and true information to be told about them? Most of the stories that you may have heard about them would be wrong."

Albus was confused, "Why did you leave? You had a family here."

Aiden glared at him, "The problem with the Zabini family is that they were either neutral or dark. I only approved of the light side and never agreed with the rest of them."

Malfoy protested, "But, you are a pureblood. You were in Slytherin."

Aiden shook her head in disbelief, "Pettigrew was in Gryffindor, but that certainly didn't stop him from betraying his closest friends. Besides, Salazar Slytherin was a light wizard."

Danielle spoke up for the first time, "Who else knew of this world? Other than Aiden, of course."

Ryan stepped forward and grinned at her as he answered, "I knew of it, but I wasn't born to any family in this world."

Ron looked at him, "Than how did you know about the wizarding world?"

Ryan smirked, "I'm what some would call a medium. By the way Danielle, just because the living didn't know about this world, doesn't mean that the dead doesn't."

Danielle looked as if she wanted to hit her head against the table when he told her that. She looked at Harry as she asked, "Why do you keep saying that they won't be able to win their own battles if they don't know about this world?"

Harry wasn't too happy with this question, as it would bring up a lot of their pasts. He considered his answer before slowly saying, "In order to win their battles, they have to know each other. That also means that they have to know about the Wizarding world."

Danielle glared at him. "I still don't understand. What battles are they in?"

Harry couldn't believe that she was so stubborn. Well, that or completely stupid. He looked to Aiden, "Can you explain to her what I am talking about?"

She nodded and turned to Danielle, "I think that what he is trying to tell you is that Sonia and Matthew are still around, somewhere. I'm not sure what else these battles would include."

A strange voice replied, "The other battles would be the guy who is attacking each city of CSIs, Aiden."

Ryan looked up, "Lily. What are you doing here?"

Lily smiled, "I'm not the only one here. We decided to come for a visit to help with the explanations."

Danielle groaned, "Who else is here, then?"

Lily smirked, "James, Sal, Ric, Row, and Elle."

The group stared as Danielle repeated, "Who?"

Harry snorted, "I think that she meant James, Salazar, Godric, Rowena, and Helga."

Danielle just shook her head, "I still don't understand what battles we are supposed to be in."

Harry just shook his head at her, _I thought that she was supposed to be smart._ He said, "There is also Sara's battles."

Piper asked, "Are you talking about this Matthew Bradshaw that we learned about?"

Susannah turned to stare at her sister, "What is she talking about? I thought that I knew everything about your life. Besides, it's Matthew, what did he do to you?"

Sara started to back away as she muttered, "I knew that we should have told her." This was said as she looked at Gil.

Harry decided to intervene, "That is one part that we have to deal with, but that isn't what I was talking about."

Sara was confused, "Than what exactly are you talking about?"

Godric snorted, "You must have a bad memory if you can't remember…"

Rowena shrieked, "GODRIC!!! Try to be cautious, for once."

Harry laughed at the two of them, before he explained, "This man never had his DNA in the system before he was in New York because he had attacked once about 18 years before."

Sara's head shot up, "No, no, no. This can't be him. He's been gone for so long."

Everyone in the room looked around at each other. No one knew what was so wrong with the explanation that was given.

Susannah looked in confusion at her sister, "Sara? What happened?"

Sara stared at the floor as she explained, "Chastity, Emily, and myself were 13. One day Emily was walking home alone and she disappeared. A few days later the cops found her body and we learned that she had been raped. The who did it had disappeared and as DNA wasn't used yet, they never caught the guy."

Danielle stared at her friend in disbelief, "Do you really believe that this guy is still around somewhere?"

Harry nodded, "Of course. He already attacked Aiden and Calleigh. I have a feeling that he will be attacking Sara sometime before being captured."

Danielle shook her head, "I'll deal with that later if I can. What do you mean by the fact that the dead know everything that I have kept to myself?"

Lily glared at her, "It means that the others and myself have been in touch with all of the dead that you know, including all of the Warren witches."

James added with a laugh, "You should know that none of them are very happy with you, right now."

Ginny asked, "Is there anything else that we need to know?"

Harry grinned nervously, "Well, you could be told about Matthew Bradshaw."

Susannah mumbled, "That might be a good idea. I wouldn't mind learning what actually happened sometime today."

Sara frowned, "Susannah, you might want to sit down if you are going to learn what happened."

The group watched as Susannah paled at the tone of her sister's voice. All of them knew that the story wouldn't be a good one.

Sara started the story, "What I am about to tell you had happened when I worked in San Francisco. I'm not sure why but Matthew Bradshaw had decided to show that he wasn't the true friend that we had known when I was in university."

Susannah interrupted, as Sara paused, "Why didn't you or Gil say anything? Why didn't Andy and Darryl say anything for that matter?"

Gil said, "We didn't know how to tell you and we asked the others to not say anything."

Danielle pouted, "You do realize that you still haven't told us what had happened, don't you?"

Sara grimaced and looked around as if she wanted to escape. She sighed when she realized that the people that were dead and Aiden, Calleigh, and Ryan were blocking her way. She said quietly, "Susannah, you know the thing that you had always wanted? Well, you had it for a short time several years ago."

The staff and students were surprised when Susannah tried to yell at her sister. Susannah whirled around only to see that Aiden had her wand in her hand and a smirk on her lips.

Aiden started grinning, "You will have to get used to the fact that you can't yell at your sister for every little thing. Especially if you want some answers. Now, I will take off the silencing charm, but you have to agree not to be extremely upset until everything has been told."

Susannah nodded in reluctant agreement. She turned to her sister and asked, "You and Gil were married? Is that the only thing that I need to know?"

Sara grimaced, "No. What I told you is only part of it. The other part of it is that Bradshaw had stabbed me and was never caught."

Danielle frowned, "Why do I have the feeling that there is still more involved in your story?"

Piper frowned, "Prue had told us one time that she had accidentally overheard Andy and a co-worker talking. From what Prue told us, she learned that a CSI had been stabbed when she was 6 months pregnant. The mother lived, but the unborn child didn't."

Susannah's eyes flashed. The rest of the Halliwells knew that they had to calm her down, as it wasn't a good thing for any of their family to have a livid attitude.

Phoebe exchanged a quick glance with her sisters and raised her eyebrows in a silent question. They looked back at her and shrugged, as they weren't sure how they would calm their cousin down. They all looked over at Aiden as they heard her trying to stifle a laugh.

Aiden smirked, "If she is this angry, than maybe she should be orbed to the Underworld so that she can blow up some of the demons there."

Most of the room gaped at her in shock while Hawkes smacked her upside the head. She glared at him while their co-workers looked at him in surprise. They couldn't believe that he actually dared to do that to her. They had all heard of the temper that she had, especially the one that she kept releasing lately, though only Mac knew why.

Harry looked at Aiden in disbelief. He grinned as he realized that she was glaring at Hawkes with the same look of revenge that he had seen in the many pensieves in the Room of Requirement. She and his mother had the same look whenever they were planning a prank on the Marauders or when they were going to make it seem as if their own prank had backfired. He looked over to where his mother was standing and noticed that Lily had the same look on her face.

Aiden and Lily looked at each other and seemed to agree on something. Lily said, "It is getting late. Why don't we all get some sleep before we discuss things even more in the morning?"

The staff looked at each other and decided that it would be in their best interests if they were to agree. While they were agreeing, Lily and Aiden got an interesting glint in their eyes as they saw that Umbridge was a teacher. From what Aiden learned from Rosemerta and Lily learned from watching everyone they both knew that the toad woman would not have an easy time with both of them being there.

Aiden walked over to Lily and whispered something to her as the students were dismissed to go to their common rooms. Without looking back to anyone else they headed out of the Great Hall and went down to the potions classroom where they knew that Severus would be going.


End file.
